My Love
by pinkpanther999
Summary: Just had a baby, have to finish highschool, and find away to get along with your pup's father. Easier say then done. Can a mating last between the two of you, Kagome and Sesshomaru?
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character. I am only using them to make story not for profit. I would also like to thank everyone who stories and ideas help me come up with the plot.**

Kagome adjusted her overall strap that was fasten, so it would not fall to expose her curvaceous form . As she did so she could hear her two week old baby boy, Kazuki start to cry. He always seemed to cry when he knew that his mother was going to drop him off at his Grandmother's. Kagome just wanted to cry at the thought that Kazuki would not know his father. But it would have to wait.

Kagome chucked her black Jansports book bag in the front passenger seat along with Kazuki's Baby Looney Toons baby bag. She then pulled her pink I-Phone out and started dialing her best friend's phone number. After about the fifth ring Sango answer "What?" Sango questioned in an annoyed voice.

"I know you don't got a bad attitude with me" Kagome argued her put the car in park so she could run her hands though her silky, wavy, jet black above mid back hair.

"Whatever…. You still coming to pick me up?" Sango responded in a simple question. Knowing that Kagome hated when she is asked the same question over and over again.

"Yeah you are going to be ready?" Kagome questioned as she through her 2002 Nissan Maxima into drive causing the baby's wailing become nothing but a murmur.

"No… will you help me pick out an outfit?" Sango replied as she danced to "My Love" by The Dream Ft Mariah Carey.

"Only for a minute I still need to take Kazi to my mama's" Kagome stressed as she parked in Sango's parents' driveway. But she knew that Sango still would make them late.

She unstrapped Kazuki so he would not be in the car alone. And snatched his carrier out and waltzed into the home without stopping to speak until she arrived in Sango's bedroom. Sango was stand in her silky black underwear staring into space. Sango turned around and started reaching for Kazuki. "No. He is being good so stop, now what do you want help looking for?" Kagome state like Sango should have known better than to even think about messing with a quiet child.

"Miroku said that he want to study together so something that will keep his eyes glued on me." Sango thought out loud. Watching Kagome place Kazuki and his carrier on her bed. She somethings wished that she would go a head have a baby so her medium C cup breast would go to a D cup.

"Something that says 'I am going to give you some'?" Kagome stated like a question. She hand Sango a fuchsia pink baby doll shirt with lace black legging and open toed black wedges.

Sango grabbed it and changed into the outfit staring at her reflection in the herself as if she were a plastic surgeon looking for flaws "I wish I had you body so that top would hug my body so it would look perfect" Sango explained as she tried to make it look like more was there even, though there was not more to be made.

"So you think its fun to have dudes try and 'beat it up' and then all of their friends want the same?" Kagome question as she gathered her son and belongings so they could start their day. Thinking that that would shut Sango up.

"No...I.... but, the attention would be nice. I mean you are what ever guy dreams of being with and you act so embarrassed. I know that you are half demon but, still you are all I want to be." Sango explained as she also got her stuff together so that they could be on their way to school.

"This is not A Midsummer's' Night Dream. So don't make this a Helena and Hermia thing" Kagome argued back as she got everything settled and drove to her mother's house. Sango just sat still trying to think of what was making Kagome not want to talk about it. 'It must be first day jitters' Sango kept to herself. After all the last time that she was in school she wasn't a mother.

**Author's Note: If you any sugestion make them please. And I hope that you enjoy this story.**


	2. Baby Love

Kagome pulled into her parking space to see her baby daddy, Sesshomaru leaning up against his 2009 Dodge Charger. His sliver-blonde hair hanging perfectly on his shoulders just like the rest of him, his favorite white Ralph Laruen polo with red stripes, black straight leg Ecko jeans and his new red and white Nike Drunk high tops. Sango opened her door and ran over to were Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha was standing like Kagome was the mass murder in the horror about to kill her.

She ran over hugging and kissing all of the people in that group like they were the only ones who matter to her. Kagome just gathered what she thought she would need meaning her I-Phone and book bag then walked to the group. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes following her every curve. But, that didn't stop her from making her way to Inuyasha and her so called friends instead she put a sexyness to her walk like it was a catwalk for only her. "Kay what's up?" Koga asked as he tried to keep his eyes on her face but, he failed and ended up on her black wife beater clad chest that had the overall strap undone.

"Nothing just had to stop and see my mother." Kagome said while waiting for Sesshomaru to take his eye off of her and mind his own business may even come and talk to her if he had something on his mind.

"Why do you have a bandage rapped around you upper arm?" Miroku questioned as he pulled Sango into a hug. He would have to thank Kagome later for Sango's new look.

"Oh… this is my new tattoo" Kagome said as she looked around her to see if anyone was ready to see. Wishing that Sesshomaru would just talk to his friends and stop looking in her appointed direction even if it wasn't at her.

"Can we see it?" Sango exclaimed reaching for the bandage. She already knew about it the tattoo because she went with Kagome it get it so that she wouldn't have to drive with a sore arm.

Kagome nodded pulling it off to revile a band of shooting stars and music notes flying around her arm as if a movie in motion was occurring. Everyone nodded and smiled at it know this would define her forever. Inuyasha pause for a minute on her trying to read her emotion but, he couldn't. "Kagome… I think it's nice… but, what will your baby's daddy think? He did get pissed when you got your nose pierced" He questioned in a conversational way. Inuyasha wanted Kagome to think about how Sesshomaru would take it. Being the fact the it was as much of Sesshomaru's body as her own when she decided to give birth to his heir.

"He is Kazi's daddy not mine and what does it matter? This is my body to do with as I please" Kagome argued. But before Inuyasha or the rest could get a word out the bell rang for classes to begin. Causing them to scatter in different directions.

Taking her seat next to Naraku in her AP Chemistry class Sesshomaru came in with his eyes glued to her tattooed arm. He stop right in front of her and said what she had expected "I haven't seen you in seven months. Where have you been?" He stood there waiting for his answer until the teacher, Dr. Takahashi told him to go to his assigned seat and be quiet. The lesson seemed to drag on.

The other two classes before lunch flew by. As the bell rang for lunch Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into his car. "Now were have you been. I missed you supple body lying next to mine." Sesshomaru spoke as he rubbed her left upper leg in slow sensual circles. Kagome hated that whenever he wanted the true this was the move he went for.

"I know that you probably knew this because we both have demon sense. I was pregnant but, I was only a week or two so I knew that I would have to leave for you to not really notice." Kagome explained making him stop his current activity and look into her eyes to see if see was lying.

"What?" He questioned as if checking his perfect hearing to see if he misunderstood what was happening. But he knew that there was no reason to.

"Do you want to see him, he is at my mama's house?" Kagome questioned knowing what he would answer to her question, so she just sat in the car waiting for him to put it into drive.

As they arrived Asuka Kobayashi, Kagome's mother greeted them. "Hey Gogo, Kazi is laying down for his nap." Asuka spoke knowing that was why they were on her door step. So she stepped a side to let them come in. To their surprise Yuudai Higurashi, a wolf demon and Kagome's father was sitting in the living room watching them to come in. The last time Kagome saw him he was going away for awhile on business because he is a CEO of a large chain of businesses.

"What is that dog doing in the mother of my daughters' home?" He question angrily as he arose to his full height of 6'7, two inches taller than Sesshomaru. That didn't stop Sesshomaru from raising his golden eyes to Yuudai's sky blue ones that held his anger over the situation.

Kagome stepped in between letting her stormy blue-gray eyes meet her father's. Just as she began to open her mouth to speak a young baby's crying interrupted her. "Well that's my son. He knows when to make a grand entrance." Kagome joked as she started walking up the spirl staircase to the room that Asuka kept the baby in. His golden blue eyes watched as his mother came into his reach. He wanted to drink form her and not the bottle but, Kagome knew that his wish would not be taking place.

"My son is hungry. Kagome feed him." Sesshomaru demanded as he watched his son try to grab the fabric from over his mother's breast. She watched as her parents left the small "family" alone. She knew what she would say would make him upset.

"I don't breast feed him. When I had him the first two days he would bite my breast until it was red and ready to bleed so I changed him to bottles that can take the pain of his bite." Kagome told him as she rocked the baby while burping him. She wanted just once to not be questioned so much by any male in her life. Like that would ever happen.

"We will talk about this later. Let me see him" Sesshomaru said as he held his hands out for his son. He looked down at the baby. Kazuki had blue eyes with the edges golden. His sliver hair was a shade or two darker that his fathers. But his skin held the same glow as his mother's perfect sun kissed skin. He knew that this was his son form this few string of minutes.

"So what you think?" Kagome asked seeing he loved his son from just looking at him. But, this was just the start of how things were going to change. What would Sesshomaru expect from this new relationship?

**Author's Note: Sorry if any spelling or grammar is off. **


	3. New Information

Placing the baby down on the queen size canopy bed Sesshomaru started looking at Kagome. "Be my mate" He said as if it were nothing. Kagome stop watching the infant and look at Sesshomaru to see if he was really saying it.

"No" Kagome said as straightforward as could be. She had already had this discussion in her mind with him before he even thought of saying that to her. As she waited for his rebuttal she arranged the pillows that were on the bed so that Kazuki would not fall.

"What? I thought this is what you wanted. That was all you aura would give off after we fucked" Sesshomaru reason out loud. Kagome stop her messing with the pillows and stepped into his personal space.

"Don't even create this drama. When ever we had sex and finish you would say 'we still cool' like fuck buddies or something. So don't make this Kagome's fault when it's a Sesshomaru problem." Kagome stared at Sesshomaru watching for his emotion to surface but, when it appeared to not happen. She started walking to the car so that she could at least enjoy the last fifteen minutes of her lunch.

Sesshomaru followed after her not distinguishing any ideas. As he started the car up he turned to Kagome and reached for her person. Kagome turned also feeling eyes on her. He bent down a little and grabbed the side of her face with a gentle caress. Her mouth started water from the notion of his kissing her. When their lips met they knew without speaking that they were made with the other in mind. Both inner beasts came to the surface to meet for moment of passion. His tongue being the male parted her lips. This only made her yearn for more than she could have. Ending the kiss after a long two minutes. Sesshomaru drove them back to school.

Kagome went to open the door but, Sesshomaru's hand on her thigh. "I will have you" He said as if there was no other way for them to live. Kagome pushed her door unlock and left before a word more could pass. She walked over to were all of her friends eat at lunch and sat down on Inuyasha's lap making it apparent that she had returned.

Inuyasha was surprise to see that she had return. So he started doing the first thing that came to his mind. Rubbing her thighs and hugging her close to his muscular frame. "I missed you were you been?" He question but, he could already tell from Sesshomaru's scent swirling around her. If that had not been enough the fact that Sesshomaru and Naraku were looking upon them made it very easy for Inuyasha to make conclusions.

"You know. I had to see my baby. And I got stop by the Mate patrol" Kagome confirmed bending down to tie her Coach high top. Inuyasha didn't want to hear more but Sango looked as if she would blow if more information wasn't given. Just as Sango made eye contact with Kagome letting her know that she want to know more "Trust" by Keisha Cole Ft. Monica started singing from her phone.

"What up?" Kagome answered previously thinking that it was Sesshomaru but, recognized it to be Naraku. She arose from the warmth of Inuyasha lap to only walk a foot from the group with all eyes on her.

"Come here" was the only think he said before hanging up on her. Kagome looked at her friends then at Sesshomaru's friend waiting. She wave bye to Sango and nodded towards her appointed destination. Kohana, a friend of Sesshomaru was sitting on Naraku's stomach watching Kagome strut over to the seniors' 'cool spot'.

Kagome sat on another female by the name of Kagura's lap. Sesshomaru turned and pulled Kagome off the silly female's denim skirt clad thighs on to his own not wanting another to touch what was rightfully his male or female. His hand went to their favorite spot her DD cup breast. She thanked her twenty-one year old sister, Rin for reminding her to wear a bra today. His thumbs went to work on putting her nipples to their peaks all though it was all in vain.

**RING! RING! RING!**The bell sang for them to return to class. Kagome rushed to her locker and place all of her school materials that she wouldn't require away as she walked to her car knowing that the baby had to go to a doctor's appointment. Sesshomaru seeing this follow her to the Maxima and made himself comfortable in the front passenger seat.

"Well since you are already in the car I guess you can attend Kazi's doctor's appointment." Kagome said secretly hoping that this would happen. Sesshomaru just buckled his seat belt and waited for the car to take off.

**AT THE DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT**

"He is looking so well. From the way he is moving he is will be crawling in a week or two. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Kikuchi was he place the babe back him is carrier.

"What are the results of a newborn demon not receiving the milk that his mother is to provide for him?" Sesshomaru asked. He did say that he would talk about it later so what was Kagome to expect? Kagome started fidgeting waiting for the answer that she was given a week ago. But the doctor look as if he had different thought on his mind.

"Miss Higurashi… Never said the he was a demon. I though he was just half or less" Dr. Kikuchi fumbled though his words. This only made Sesshomaru want to know what this really meant.

**Author's Note: So what does this mean?**


	4. Best I Ever Had

"Doctor I am not here to play your games. This is the heir to my family's great name we are talking about!" Sesshomaru raised his voice showing his mask of emotionless was easy to break when angered. Kagome stayed silent knowing that his emotion only showed when they were of great magnitude.

"Mister….. I know that you uses to getting you way but this didn't start off right so let's go over what will happen and how it can be fixed." Dr. Kikuchi said as her started searching though his charts and on his Dell laptop. Kazuki seem to think this interesting, for his bright eyes followed the interaction of the males.

"Miss Higurashi will need to start breast feeding him again. No Miss there is not way around it. If his body doesn't start receiving the milk of his mother he will never be able to make a full connection with you or his sire because your milk is what unlocks that for him." He explained knowing that Kagome would still hold some fear of the babe feeding. As he turn toward who he only knew to be the sire of the young babe he saw the male relax as he knew what was being held over his head.

"Seeing as I am right on this fact from now on Kagome will stay home with our pup and makes sure he receives his nutrient when ever he calls for it. Doctor call the school and let them know that my mate-be and myself are to staying at home until he is only on two to three bottles of milk a day making it so she just has to use a breast pump. You may address me as Mister Tanaka" Sesshomaru made clear like a law that was to by no means be broken. Dr. Kikuchi nodded his head as he made noted for the tasks that were presently being put on his plate.

Kagome gather up her baby and made her way towards the exit. As she strapped the carrier into is matching car seat base he start singing the 'milk song'. Sesshomaru looked in the events. Taking the babe for his seat she pulled him to her breast. Gently sitting in the empty area beside the carrier she got settled. She pulled her black wife beater of her pink laced chest. Then the cup of the bra down so her left breast was free. Sesshomaru eyed her hungrily as he was in his son's place as she positioned his so his mouth was wrapped the expose nipple. His suckling became biting make his mother whimper. Sesshomaru place his hand on his sons cap covered head letting him see that Sesshomaru was the alpha male and would not be permitted to use such force with his mother.

Once he was finish Kagome placed him backing to his rightful place for a moving automobile. Kagome soon feel a sleep in the back.

**AT RIN'S PENTHOUSE APARTMENT**

Driving into the space he first saw open he went to carry Kazuki in to his 'home'. As he did so he made sure to get ever thing that would be of use later into the apartment. He came back to get Kagome but, found her still asleep. He beautiful crescent moon eyelashes framing her blue orbs that were closed. Her pink pouty lip slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled. Then his eyes went to the rise and fall of her amble upper body.

LEMON

Sesshomaru decide to carry her. As this happened she pressed against him and let her eyes drift open, reflecting on how warm and comforting he was. Kagome was slightly startled more aware when his mouth settled over hers, but it was such a tender kiss that she welcomed it even in anger, sinking against him until he had to wrap his arms around her to hold her up. "I need this", she thought, inhaling the faint scent of Irish Spring body wash on his pale skin. I need to be close to him my body is calling for it… Kagome reached up, finding his perfectly combed locks and winding her fingers in it. She parted her lips at the insistence of his, moaning softly as his tongue slid into her mouth, brushing against hers.

Sesshomaru slowly leaned back onto the modern leather wrap around sofa, pulling her with him. She stretched herself out along the length of his body, appreciating the feeling of it so close to hers. He must have appreciated it too, because he let out a very soft groan and kissed her harder. Kagome pulled back in order to slide her hands beneath Sesshomaru's polo and run them along his six pack stomach and up to his firm hairless chest. His skin was warm, very warm, and it felt so good beneath her small, tender palms.

She broke the kiss and sat back, sliding back to his hips in order to be able to pull his shirt back all the way. Sesshomaru must have appreciated all her wriggling, too, because he did some wriggling of his own. He had to help her get her overall off; her hands were starting to tremble. "Nice", Kagome thought, leaning down again and pressing her face against his neck. The heat of his body was so comforting. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his neck, and felt him shudder beneath her.

"Sweet," Kagome murmured, in a voice that sounded strangely husky to her ears that were pulled by big gold hoops.

"Y-yeah…" Sesshomaru agreed. His voice was shaky. "Kagome, maybe you and me shouldn't…whoa…"

She'd already lowered her mouth back to his neck. "I've never felt this need before", Kagome thought, as she slowly worked her way down his neck and over his collarbone. Touching Sesshomaru was so different from anything she'd would have expected for a man of his reputation after all of the times that they had made love. She savored his reactions; the way his breath quickened as her hands moved to his jeans; the little tremors that went through his body as her tongue grazed a particularly sensitive spot; his hands against her head, fingers tangled in her hair, holding her against him. Kagome loved much was the little thing he did was gasp he made when her mouth found that slightly ticklish spot just at the inside of his hip.

He helped her with her overalls, too. Kagome studied him lazily as she pulled them downward and tossed them off the side of the sofa onto the sparkled hardwood floors. She noticed that his gasp got harsher and faster as she moved close to him. Sesshomaru let out another one of those gasps as she rested a hand on him, closing her fingers around him. She let out a soft cooing noise, unable to keep herself from feeling smug at the way he reacted to her touch. He was really hard and hot beneath her hand, but there was a soft, almost velvety quality to his skin.

"Oh my goodness," Sesshomaru groaned, shuddering. He looked up at her, something sexy and predatory in his gaze. "Come here, Tiny."

"I thought I was mate?" Kagome teased, pulling hand away and sitting back on her heels.

"Mate is to big a job for a little girl," Sesshomaru told her, propping himself up and reaching for her. His hand caught the hem of her black wife beater and tugged. "Teasing me is not what a mate does. Get your adorable tiny self down here now."

Kagome giggled her sexy laugh. She let him tug her down on top of him, enjoying his closeness. Sesshomaru unhooked her lacy bra, so she could feel him hard against her belly. He trailed his fingers up her sides, making her giggle more when he caught ticklish spots. He makes me feel so much better, she thought, lifting herself partially up so he could get her wife beater the rest of the way off. Like everything will be just fine because we've got each other. Sesshomaru's arms were around her, making her feel the way that a woman was to feel with a man. Kagome lifted her head and kissed him, gently at first.

She broke off into startled laughter as he tumbled her onto her back. They wrestled playfully with one another, but her attempts—mainly tickling him—were all in vain. Kagome ended up with her wrists pinned to the decorative pillow, trapped together beneath one of Sesshomaru's hands. She wriggled around, but it was extremely difficult to get away from someone when you had no real leverage.

"Oh, damn!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing. "I just had to have the body that wants what is doesn't need, didn't I?"

"Oh, that how I felt today," Sesshomaru assured her. "Makes it better that I had to wait."

"What, me being sexy?" Kagome asked, innocently. "How typical! Charm the sexy baby mamma, easy pickin's!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sesshomaru scoffed. "That's not what you are."

She looked up and caught his stare. His golden eyes were solemn and impassioned, as his hand slid along her abdomen. Kagome looked down at the hand touching her; Sesshomaru's hands were long and elegant, and the way it moved along her skin was sensuous even with deadly claws. A lover's hands, she thought, shivering as he trailed a fingertip up between her breasts. A genius' hands. Finally his hand came to rest against her breast, cupping it and stroking his thumb over her nipple until it was stiff.

"I'd be so sad if you never had my pup even if it wasn't planned," Sesshomaru murmured. His hand slid from that breast to the other one. "I know what you think…but I know that you're perfect. You can't argue with facts." Now his hand traveled from her breast and down her stomach, where his fingertips traced little designs along her skin. "You feel softer than silk…and warm, too. You can't imagine how good that feels. Even if you get more tattoos" Next Sesshomaru slid his hand between her legs, making her pant. There was a sexy, canine grin on his face as he looked up at her. "And wet."

"Okay, the just great," Kagome proclaimed. She looked up at him and grinned back. "Now either kiss me or let me go so I can kiss you."

The kiss he gave her left her breathless. He freed her wrists and she was able to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. It amazed Kagome, the confidence she felt all of a sudden. Something about the way he looked at her had made her forget to feel self-conscious. She shifted beneath him as his mouth traced the line of her jaw and down her neck, moving so that he could settle between her thighs. This was the part where usually things got kind of silent and even boring because it was usually only about sex, but she trusted Sesshomaru for so much more this time. He entered her slowly, carefully, washing away memories of rough demon sex they had, had now it was love making.

His hair tickled her cheek as he kissed her again. He was supporting himself, not lying on top of her; she was able to breathe, to actually appreciate the sensation of him moving inside her. Kagome started out slow, and she could actually feel the texture of his skin, a strange but wonderful feeling. Kagome lifted her hips curiously to meet his, and moaned softly as he slid even deeper. Another thrust, and then another, and she began to lose her ability to think. His mouth moved from her lips to her breasts, exploring the curves, teasing her nipples, nipping so lightly at her areolas that the delicate flesh tingled.

Just when Kagome thought the combination of his mouth and his body moving slowly into hers would drive her crazy, he was kissing her again. It was an urgent kiss, a barely restrained kiss, and she could feel him moving faster. She clutched at his arms and lifted her hips to keep pace with him, and to encourage him. Kagome lifted his lips from hers, and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Beneath her hands Kagomefelt the strain and effort of his muscles. She could feel the thin sheen of sweat that began to dampen them both, and smell the saltiness of it in his hair as his mouth touched her neck, searching for sensitive spots.

"Sessho!" Kagome breathed, not even aware that she'd tightened her grip enough to dig her nails into his arms.

He made a soft sound low in his throat, almost like a growl. Kagome threw her arms around him and held on, moving to meet each thrust as his pace increased. The friction inside her made her body tighten up, and for a long moment she was on the brink of something very sweet. She didn't know it was her voice that was crying out; all she knew is that her whole body trembled with the pleasure of her climax. Kagome was completely unaware of anything for what felt like an eternity. All she could do was keep her eyes closed and savor every last little tremor.

Sesshomaru was exhausted, judging by the way he lay with his head between her breast, panting hard. Even tired, he had the presence of mind to slide out of her and move enough to the side that he wasn't crushing her. My god, Kagome thought drowsily, stroking her fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. If I'd had any clue it would be like that, I would have let him do it a long time ago this way. She was happy to lay in silence, listening to Sesshomaru's breath as it slowed, and feeling the beating of his heart against the side. He was the one who won't let her broke the silence.

END OF LEMON

"Gomie, Baby girl I……." Yuudai started as he entered the door. He paused on the scene before him. His youngest daughter lying naked as the day she was born with the son of the man he hated.

**Author's Note: So what you think? If you don't understand something or need more background information just ask. Again I want to thank all the stories that helped me.**


	5. Never Can Say GoodBye

"Daddy!" Kagome screamed as she tried to cover her naked body from her father anger eyes. She picked up Sesshomaru's striped polo to cover herself. While Sesshomaru sat with Kagome cuddled in front of him shaking so bad from her nerves

"Don't Daddy me. Baby girl go to your room and get dress so me and you can talk…. Wait just get dress because we can wait on your sister Rin to get here to make this a family thing." Yuudai thought out loud as he tried to calm his temper down.

Kagome didn't reply she just pulled Sesshomaru's hand letting him know that she was ready to leave. As soon as the got into her large suite queen suite bedroom she walked to her walk-in closet to get herself dress. When she reappeared she had a Snoopy t-shirt and black Soffee shorts on.

Leaving the closet she threw a wife beater and a pair of South Pole blue jeans for him to wear. "I can believe that you would keep my clothes after you said that you couldn't stand me" Sesshomaru joked as he buttoned the jeans and pulled the shirt over his me sweat matted hair. Kagome just looked back at him as picked up her son. 'Why is he so quiet when ever his father is near?' Kagome though pulled the baby down to feed of her breast milk. Once he finished she place him back in the lacy blue bassinet next to her queen size bed frame.

Kagome walked out of the bedroom without another word. Kagome walked into the living room the same time that Rin made her appearance for the day. Rin walked in with her black pencil skirt hugging her feminine curves. Her shoulder length bobbed hair danced as she walked with a sway that could be hypnotic. Her black stilettos made her 5'2 frame legs go on for miles. But, from the look in her violet eyes she was not in the mood to take with her family.

"What a surprise you decide to have a party at my penthouse and didn't ever invite me" Rin's soprano voice rang with sarcasm. She placed her Dooney and Bourke shoulder tote down on the mahogany coffee table. Then she sat down knowing that this must have been an important matter for her father to care.

"Now that you are here tell me why your baby sister is still with that mutt!" Yuudai's powerful voice boomed as he let his mystic aura spread though out the apartment. Rin knew it was one of those questions that state the problem but, was not meant to be answered. So, in place of her usual demeaning answer to the question she went out of character and stayed silent to the debate about to occur.

"That what I thought! Just because when you were her age you were that same way you have the nerve to sit her like a statue and not even fight back. Now where is that mate of your again? Oh Yes…. He is in the navy getting ready to go to war." Yuudai attacked Rin with those simple words knowing that he would hit her soft spot. Rin looked up for her black French manicured nails even if the were super sharp from her demon heritage.

Kagome and Sesshomaru waited for the fight that Rin always put up with her father to happen but, they found her sitting still as if she would cry, slowly rocking side to side trying to get her gumption together so that she would be strong. This was a predicament in Kagome's young mind. Rin was until the end of time stand up to Yuudai's will and power to make her position. Never had she stepped losing from just take the weight off her feet to be yelled at by her enemy.

"Daddy I have to tell you something…. And don't interrupt me because it is important. That means I have to get this off of my chest because it will make you mad and it just as will comfort you know that things ended the way that you said they would." Rin spoke in a low accent she didn't look up from her 14 karat diamond ring that had black diamonds rapped around the band. Kagome leaned into attempt to make her presents known. But she knew better to get involved in the situation because she was already sitting in hot water over her love session with Sesshomaru and the baby.

"Honey…. You can tell me anything. I just am making an effort to protect my heir. Asuka said the she wishes to not bear anymore children for my legacy. I only want the best for my girls. If you love him then I can learn to live with it." Yuudai explained as he watched Rin to see if she was going to react like she normally did or if she would be the young lady he raised in his own image.

Rin just look up and let tear cascade down her eyes ruining her perfect make-up that took only a few minutes to apply. Kagome went to embrace Rin but Sesshomaru's strong pale arm hugged her to his body not giving her the chance to run. Rin opened her mouth but only whimpering came out. Finally she her voice broke her muteness "Shippo's commanding officer, General Yamamoto said that he has been killed in a friendly fire accident. And that even though he is a demon the injury was too much for his body to try and repair. So they decide to take him off of life support because that was his dying wish and that I get married to Kohaku…." Rin stopped letting them think that their was more and everyone knew it was.

"Rin is there more?" Kagome questioned even though she was taught that it was not her place to be in adult. Rin looked up at her father then back to the couple sitting together as if they were married. Kagome mad Rin so envious of her cause she had all the Rin could ever hope for. Rin's violet eyes watered up more as she started to respond to the question.

"I am….." Rin started as she looked for the right words.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long. I was a little sad by the death of The King Of Pop, Michael Jackson.**


	6. Scream

"You're pregnant" Kagome whispered seeing that Rin would be unable to get the last of the statement out. Yuudai sat still waiting form the conformation that Kagome was right but, he had already had a feeling from when she walked in that this was going to cause some problems.

"No and yes. Kagome I need you to come with me to the hospital and let my baby grow within you….. Wait….. Don't talk just think, my body is starting to try an remove all that is left of Shippo because of the shock I went into. My doctor said that I won't carry this pup to term if I don't find another to do this she going to......." Rin explained as she watched Kagome to get feel of the situation but, it was Sesshomaru who needed to be watched cause it his decision to make.

Everyone remained silent waiting in anticipation of what the conclusion the Kagome was going to make. Kagome got up and pulled Sesshomaru to his feet and began tugging him in the direction of her bedroom suite. Once he locked the door Kagome stated what she thought of the matter.

"I feel like I have to do this" Kagome began as she picked up Kazuki so his whimpering would stop. Sesshomaru sighed knowing that this would be hard for her to do.

"Tiny, please….." He stressed as her ignored her look and sat done on the pale baby blue comforter on her queen size bed.

"No, Sesshomaru don't start. This is my body and my decision to make…." Kagome argued but as she start to go into detail Sesshomaru stopped her with his reflections.

"That body that you call yours is mine. And that baby that you would be carrying is hers. You can't keep it. And after all of the work we put into having it health and happy it will go to your sister" Sesshomaru explained from real non-sugar coated point of view. Now Kagome place Kazuki in his father's arms and wiped her eyes trying to come up with a reason for doing this.

"The baby will die. Rin's body refuses to let a reminder of Shippo to live on within her. If that were me I know that you would want this but…., I must try" She spoke as tears swelled in her eyes making it hard for her to see.

"If her demon says that she doesn't need it then you don't either. I want what is going to make you happy but not as the risk of your beast or my beast killing you or making you sick because of a pup not meant to survive" He explained as he started to show the love that he had for the only woman who could be a "real" match for him. Kazuki must of know what was going on because he let out an angry cry from his father warm cradling arms.

"Ok then what will we do for Rin" Kagome questioned as she saw the he really was trying to do what was for the best. Sesshomaru place Kazuki back into his basinet and hugged his mate to be like a father would a child who had just come to realization that nothing is as it seems.

Kagome looked up and saw the love in his eyes for the third time in all of their love life. They met half way for a passionate kiss. His tongues started to roam the familiar mouth of his lover. Just as his hand went to pull her Snoopy T-shirt of her small body, she pulled away.

"You know better. We not 'bout to do the deed with my sis and daddy sitting out there waiting on us" Kagome joked as she tried to give him the "look" but, his golden orbs roam her gorgeous appearance made it hard.

"Fine but you butt is mine" Sesshomaru joked knowing that Kagome love hear lines form any Michael Jackson music video. He reached for her waist and they walked out of the outsized bedroom into the modern living room.

Rin looked up with hope that her sister would do the right thing or in other words what she wanted. Yuudai sat and hope they had came to the responsible decision for a girl of Kagome's age and thought it over as someone thinking from the outside looking in.

"What have you decided Miss Baby?" Rin questioned her baby sister. Kagome looked down then with a little push from Sesshomaru she started to explain the situation from her point of view and how this really wasn't the best idea for Rin.

"I can't…. No let me talk. Sessho and I have been talking and he made me see the light of the state of affairs. Before you interrupt me stop trying to pressure me to do what you think is for the best. Just think of what could happen to me." Kagome's voice roses as she saw that Rin was refusing to let the matter be. Sesshomaru watched the emotion on Kagome's father face go form agonize to liberation so, he though different too.

"Ok so you going to let some dude make your decisions for you? I knew that he would change your way of thinking and make think to hard about a matter that is none of his concern. I not going to get mad cause you have to think like a conscientious mother of a young babe. That's why Kikyo has said that she will do it. I love you, baby sis but this is what I want." Rin explained as she opened the door for the child that ruined their mother's life.

Kikyo was the daughter of their father and another woman by the name of Yura who wanted so much to receive the love of Yuudai. Her white Rainbow flip- flops slapped the hard wood floor loudly as she approached the wrap around and made her presents know.

"I'm back" Kikyo stated as if she was hard to live without when it was the other way around.

**Author's Note: Enjoy. Sorry it took so long been on vaction.**


	7. Promise

"Okay, so this has to be a mistake" Kagome blew out as she got up from her warm seat to get as far away from her half-sister without having to get off of the chaise longue. Rin knew that Kagome and Kikyo never would get along. Kikyo was the reason that Yuudai was always away making it impossible for Kagome to get a real feel of how her father was.

"Miss Baby, this is what I want, so be happy for me." Rin spoke in a hushed voice as she rubbed her sibling's arms in hopes of her personality warming up and not her body by the way that she was acting to their middle sibling. Sesshomaru just walked out of the room and when to keep Kazuki company because this had nothing that concerned him.

"Anyway this is boring me so let's talk 'bout this pup deal that you wish for me to solve. Seeing as Miss Baby wants no part in it" Kikyo intermittent with Kagome just sat motionless and remained silent knowing that she could do nothing if this was really what Rin Ming Higurashi desired more like begged for.

As they started to discuss the matter Kagome go up and walked into the half bathroom that was placed in the antechamber leading to the bedrooms. As she walked in she examined her face. Her blue grey watch drifted to her eyes first, they were weighted down with big gold bamboo hoops rested in the original puncture. In her second opening rested diamond studs. And finally on her left eye her cartilage was pierced with a golden bar.

"Your perfect in your walk, your talk, and your dress, Tiny" Sesshomaru examined as he looked in from the open French doors to the spacious hall bathroom. Kagome turned around thanked God that it was him and not anyone else because she was tired of all of the drama.

"Thanks but, I am just ready to close my eyes and sleep in 'cause we don't have to go to school for a while, Sessho" Kagome sleepily explained as she pulled Sesshomaru into her bedroom suite.

As they snuggled on the bed Sesshomaru's nose went to the juncture of her neck were it met her shoulder knowing that this was were his "love bite" would be place.

A few hour later around three a.m. Kagome woke with a start. "Sessho, were is the baby?" Kagome questioned as she tried to sense the child.

"Tiny, your father took him for a few hours think that we might need to work out some of our problems" Sesshomaru comforted her with the information that she so badly needed knowing that it would be hard for her to live without Kazuki around her since she had only had him a couple of weeks ago.

Kagome sat up completely knowing that this was going to be a waste of time. After all Sesshomaru always made the decisions for them when he felt like she could only do the bare minimal to get him or anyone bothering her off of her case.

Seeing that she was refusing to speak he just positioned them into a spooning position so they could sleep they way that he like because that was how he kept himself once the sex was fulfilling for them as a whole.

******************************************************************

RING RING RING! Went the sound of Kagome's Sony desktop alarm clock. She stretched her angelic finger to the stop button. Her eyes still refused to open from the bright sunlight pouring in behind the white lace drawn curtains.

Kagome arose and walked into the kitchenette to begin making the perfect breakfast for her "man". As she cracked the large brown eggs from the scramble eggs knowing that he loved the way that she made them taste as if they had been made be the chief of a five star hotel.

Seeing that she was the only one awake she turned on the kitchen sound system to "Successful" by Drake Ft Trey Songz and Lil' Wayne. Her hips started moving like she was in a Shakira music video and just as she got the eggs ready to be poured a strong set of hand griped her hip bones firm but not to strong as the person joined her turning the solo Latin dance into a "Bump 'n Grind" session.

"Tiny, I love the way you rock that sensual body as if calling out to me" Sesshomaru whimpered as he continued his dancing into her nice round backside. His beast started raging against its cage and chains.

Kagome could feel the pressure of his demonic aura but, this wasn't the time for that to happen. Bending out of his manly grip she finished preparing breakfast. Placing scrambled eggs with cheddar, two slices of buttered toast, and four sausage links on Vera Wang glass china dishes.

"I think that we should discuss having a traditional mating ceremony with the night. Since you are half human too. It only makes perfect for your mother because had said to my mama that she was hoping to see your wear a white wedding gown with your father walking you down the aisle." Sesshomaru began though taking bites of his banquet.

"……. That is the sweetest thing that I have ever heard you say while not in your bed or trying to get into my pants…..Explain more to me" Kagome said as she played with the meal before her eyes.

"Finish eating so we can bathe together then I want to take you to get something that will show my love for you" Sesshomaru stated as he got up and arranged his plate correctly in the Whirlpool dishwasher. Kagome looked up and saw the he was waiting impatiently for her to complete the feast upon. Seeing that this angering him she scraped the remains into the disposal.

"Ok let's get it on" Kagome joked but, Sesshomaru had other plans with a that one statement.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. But the next chapter should be in a week or two.**


	8. Diamond Girl

Once they arrived at Kay's Jewelers Kagome know what the gift was meant to be. Unbuckling herself clumsily and trying to open a locked door. The young couple walked into the elegant store. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome in the section he wanted her to pick from making it easy on her being that there were so many chooses.

"Ma'am I wish to look at that one in the center" Kagome pointed out to the sale clerk who looked as if she didn't care if she never got a promotion. As Kagome gently cupped the gorgeous diamond ring in her hand she examined it. It was a three diamond sliver ring. The middle stone was black while the outer owns were a classic white. But all were cut into a heart shape.

"Sessho, I have found the perfect ring for your symbol of the love we share." Kagome rushed to Sesshomaru extending her reach for his eyes to approve. His emotionless eyes went over ever detail of the ring in question.

"Tiny, if you desire for it to be yours it is…..Kagome Mizuki Higurashi will you do me the honor of having you share my life. Your ever thing that I want in a woman you are and you are a faultless mother to Kazuki so be my companion." Sesshomaru romantically spoke as he keeled on his right knee placing the engagement ring on her simple black French manicured left ring finger.

Kagome eyes started to tear up. She knew her held endearment for her but she didn't know the existent of his adoration. Sesshomaru paid for endowment with his platinum Visa card. Walking to the car she couldn't wait to get home and show how much she loved.

**LEMON**

The drive back to Rin's penthouse apartment took forever and the afternoon was approaching. Finally they reached the home. Sesshomaru sat closer to Kagome' and felt the heat of her body. Kagome' noticed that she was beginning to feel a sexual attraction to Sesshomaru but tried to calm herself knowing that it would be best to watch until they were in her room. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She tried to resist but the heat in her body wouldn't allow it. She returned his kiss and that began a afternoon delight.

They groped each other openly and forgot that others could see them in the parking lot. When they finally caught their breaths, they both knew that making love was what they wanted. There was a sexual attraction and they could not deny it no matter how they tried. Hugging, they walked back to the high-rise.

In the elevator, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome' close as he unzipped her baby doll jacket. Her nipples strained against her pink tube top under her jacket the same as his member did against his Coogi jeans. She touched his cock and he began to slowly freeing her from her shirt as well. She wanted him so badly and he wanted her. As the elevator approached their floor they quickly scrambled off.

The couple went into Kagome's suite and ripped each others clothing off. Sex was the only thing on their minds at this point. Kagome' knelt between Sesshomaru's legs and gently grasped his huge bulging member. She licked the tip and took it fully into her mouth of muscle and steel. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and enjoyed this favor. He came and spurted his love juices down her throat. But he regained his hardness just as quickly as he had come. He pulled out of her mouth and put Kagome' across his lap. He shoved his hard cock up her cunt. Kagome groaned loudly and rode him hard. He rammed his hard member in and out and she held on for dear life. She never wanted this to end. She gave him back as he gave to her. They rode each other for almost an hour. Multiple orgasms later, they were both sated and fell onto the bed. Sesshomaru lost himself in the moment and thought of nothing else. Kagome had never had sex with Sesshomaru and wanted to cuddle after other then the day before. It was indescribable. Content, they fell asleep in each others arms.

***********************************************************************

Sesshomaru awoke first. He looked at the sexual beauty next to him and was aroused again. He spread her legs in her sleep and began to lick her treasure. Kagome opened her eyes and held his head closer as his tongue searched her hidden garden of love. He sucked her clit softly and then rough. She loved it for she didn't get this after pleasing him usually. She pulled his head closer and he began to tongue fuck her. She loved it and moaned and groaned louder and louder. As he felt she was about to reach a climax, he stopped but she begged him, "More, more." He went in for the kill then and pulled up and down on her clit hard and long. She bucked against his mouth and screamed, "Oh my Kamiiiiiiiii. Her love juices flowed all over his lips. He licked and drank to both their delights.

**END OF LEMON**

When the couple finally came back to their senses, they knew that this couldn't continue because Yuudai would be returning their son .They showered together and waited for their love child.

As Yuudai walked in with the baby carrier in one hand and the baby bag on his shoulder Kagome rushed over to the baby to see if everything was alright with him. Kazuki started to crying from being so close to his mother and not being able to touch. She quickly cradle him to her chest.

"Daddy We are getting mated" Kagome spoke while cuddling the baby to her chest. As Sesshomaru played with his son. Yuudai dropped the stuff that he had and just looked horrified.

"……………..What?" Yuudai asked as if he misunderstood the words.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I just turned 16 so yay me. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask. And I want to thank all the stories I have read that helped me come up the way that the lemon should be for this chapter.**


	9. Honey

"Daddy? What's your problem with Sesshomaru?..... I am happy why can't you be?" Kagome questioned seeing that he was not the less bit thrilled at the information. Sesshomaru wait for the answer so that he could defend himself knowing that his character would be called into question.

"A cheating dog demon, Inutaisho is the sire of that pup, that you are 'so in love' with. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Just ask him and see what he says about it" Yuudai demanded. Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru and a gurgling Kazuki.

Sesshomaru patted that child's back as he spoke "My father did have an affair with Inuyasha's mother yes… But I am not married and we have only now became a couple so how has that reflected on me?" So Yuudai that he had him beat but this was only the beginning of 'facts'.

"Name all of the girls you rutted with when Kagome wasn't present at school with YOUR PUP and heir" Yuudai asked to show his true nature. Kagome's anger rose thinking that her baby's father would be laid up with another female as she mothered his offspring.

"It doesn't matter because I don't love any of them or care about them so let's drop it" Sesshomaru replied in hopes that if he avoided the question with a endearing reply it would sooth Kagome. Kagome got up and adjusted her waist high skinny jeans over her black and white with a pink bow tube top. And looked down at her gladiator sandals as she picked Kazuki out of his father's grasp. Kagome strapped him in his car seat and pull the sun visor over his head and put his baby bag over her shoulder and walked out the door to her Nissian Maxima.

As she walked into Sango's bedroom she wished that she waited to knock catching Sango and Miroku about to finish stripping each other until she made a couching noise. Sago look over his shoulder hoping it wasn't her mother again 'check up' on them.

"Kaggy, what's the matter? And why are hold all of that stuff" Sago questioned as she pushed Miroku off of her pink and blue polka doted bra clad chest so she could comfort a shaking Kagome.

"Sessho, has been fucking other girls while I was pregnant and out of school. And he had the nerve to say that I am the only he has ever loved. But still didn't answer the question so I walked out hoping that he would chase me." Kagome replied unstrapping her son form the carrier and placing him over her shoulder to stop his fussiness but he seemed to only want to yell at the top of his lungs.

Kagome went into the hall bathroom and let Kazuki have the milk he want to fill his stomach. When she came back Miroku was dressed and gathering his Dickie book bag and gave Sango a warm peck on the cheek. "Bye Sassy, I call you later" he explained as he closed the door behind him.

"Kaggy, you know he like girls and he likes sex s what are you upset about and just 'cause you only love him doesn't mean that he always knew that he held feeling for you. Just relaxes and cal him" Sango reasoned as the mature adult that didn't really exist in her but was seeing it in clear unbiased opinion.

'Please Don't Leave' by Pink came from Kagome's I-phone letting her know it was Inuyasha calling. "Inu I am mean and only want to talk with a sorry Sessho so keep my line clear" Kagome spoke in a rush to get him off of the phone. Kazuki let out a little yawn indicating that was ready to nap so she placed him in his car seat and turned on the baby's godmother's television wait for him.

Waking from a round butt pushing her lower back in and making her chest jet out she looked at her phone to see that it was five o'clock in the morning and that she needed to go home.

Gathering all of her belongings and baby she walked to her car and drove back to her sister's apartment. Once inside she saw the most romantic sight white and red rose petals leading to her room and candles around the lion claw foot tub and Sesshomaru sitting by the door hold a robe. Placing Kazuki in his bassinet Kagome straddled Sesshomaru's lap.

"Tiny, I am sorry can you for give me?" Sesshomaru's sleep requested came out as he looked at the sight before his eyes of Kagome looking into his eyes and smiling. Instead of talking she kissed and sucked his pulse point to show her affection. While grinding into there pelvises together.

"Yes but we are not having sex until we are mated and married so that I can true you" Kagome firmly stated as she got off of his lap and went and took a shower and put on her purple plaid shirt dress and black lace leggings with black flats.

Get the baby up, giving him a sponge bath and into his sleeper and cap she placed him in his car seat and waited for Sesshomaru to talk to her and say what they were going to do.

"We are going house shopping to day" Sesshomaru finally explained as pulled up to a real estate business. Walking in she got excited think of have her own home to decorate and raise her family in. Sitting down in the reception room waiting for her person to come out the door finally open to reveal Hiroko, Sesshomaru's mother she looked up from her paper work. And brushed her blonde hair back and looked back down.

"So Sesshomaru you ready to go and this must be Kagome. And my baby grandson" Hiroko said she walked them to her white Escalade. 'This is going to be a long day' Kagome thought once see saw who was showing the houses.

**Author's Note: Sorry It took so long have to get ready for school next week.**


	10. Cinderella

"

It had been four months since Kagome and Sesshomaru decided not to have sex until they were mated or at least Kagome did. As Kagome started to adjust the dress at the final fitting for the mating or what could be called wedding ceremony in a day or twelve hours.

The dress was a Cinderella dress; it was strapless with beautiful gems and crystals placed on the bodice. Sango had been trying for months to get Kagome to pick sexier bridesmaids dress that made them look as good as the pure white wedding dress did for Kagome. The bride's maids dresses were cute; red Greek toga style but the skirt was penciled with a black Chinese style bow high on the waist near the bust.

"Sango, shut the hell up." Kagome replied smartly to the so many times asked question. Kagome look at the four months and two week old child as he crawled across the room to his quiet sitting grandmother who refused to get too emotional over her "baby" about to get married and become an independent young woman.

"Kaggs, this the only way that I can get Miroku to notices me. Ever since we fucked he had been acting as if I am not worth the air that I breathe or the dirt under his expensive kicks." Sango pleaded with the easy to anger half-breed. Kagome could have cared less after all this was about Kagome look beautiful and sexy not Sango getting back together it her "soul mate." Like this was the first time that she and he had decided to break-up over something ridicules as humming while chewing your food even though it got on Sango's nerves to hum when you can sing.

Looking in the mirror at the gown and all of the added work of the attire and the fashionable pieces that she had chosen to accompany the formal wear. As she did, a loud voice interrupted the fitting with an excited laughter.

"Kagg, don't you look like the Belle of the ball?" Inuyasha questioned as he look upon the demoness that was to be the mated of his older half sibling. In addition, to think that at one times that everyone that that it would Inuyasha and Kagome to be mated.

"Can't you read? The sign on the door says this wedding dress alteration establishment is to be closed for the next three hours?" Kagome smartly returned to his oh so manly attitude about the situation.

"Your mate to be asked me to come in and check on you. He knows that you feel it is bad luck to see the bride before that wedding so he is trying to keep his distant while still showing his admiration of you." Inuyasha retorted to the hot-tempered bride. Kagome started to let the seamstress loosen the laces of the corset top of the gown as she continued in her conversation with the white hair male accomplishing the task of killing two birds with one stone.

"Oh! How sweet of you Inu! I just do not know how I can live without your constant help. So do me the honor of knowing the occasion for your amazing visit here, master of the world." Kagome sarcastically asked while going there her I-phone to see what else was left for her do. She quickly gathered her Coach hobo bag and picked up a giggling baby boy as she walked to Acura Legend that Sesshomaru just bought for her after her Nissan Maxima had broke down on the way to the wedding reception with a broken ignition. Sango and her mother rushed behind her to see her strap in a sleepy Kazuki. Sango climbed into the back seat as Kagome and Kazuki's grandmother got into the driver and front passenger seats.

Putting her car into drive, she drove over to the most elegant spa on this side of Tokyo's upper class. Gathering up their needed belonging and the sleeping baby that went into the building and signed in for their appointments.

Kagome decided that she wanted them all to get a manicure and pedicure. The manicure was to be a full set with white airbrushed designs on the thumbs but red for the bridesmaids. While the toes were to be paint cherry red to match the bridesmaid's dresses but Kagome's were to be like her finger nails but instead of white tips she would have red match the wedding theme.

"Is Kazi's hair going to be cut or what are you planning to do with him?" Rin questioned as she made her 'diva' entrance that she so love to make. Now that Rin had her baby in Kikyo's womb, she could go back to wearing the pencil skirts that she loved so much.

"His soft platinum ringlets that are present are one of the few things he did inherit from his mother or at least the way that it grows, so it thinks that I will just even them out and then call it good. He is only four months! He has to be at least six months even if he is just a about a full demon to get a hair cut with risking the damage to his growth." Kagome argued as she got up to put her nails under the dryer to be finished so she could finish the task on her I-phone.

Rin sat down to start the process that almost all of the other members of the bride's party were about to be finished with. As the owner approached, she asked what else needed to be done. Kagome decided that's she wanted eyebrows threaded and all their hair straighten and put in elegant low side buns to the right with a long side bang to cover their left eyes. For herself she desired a head full of long loose Shirley Temple curls that would frame her angelic face and eyes. Moreover, she asked them to also do the innocent sleeping baby's hair.

Just as they arrive at the gated community were Kagome lived a man ran up to the car with gifts in his hands. "Are any of you an ?" He questioned as he looked at the ladies sitting the car. Kagome look paranoid when she heard it was for her. Sesshomaru and his friends loved to play tricks on her because she had a bad temper.

"I'm Kagome" she responded after a long unneeded quiet. The young man pushed the gifts in to her rolled down window and when on his way. Kagome look and the packages placed in her jeaned lap.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but my computer is out of commsion**


	11. White Wedding Dress

He watched as he baby boy, Kazuki came in with his white tuxedo with tails. Rin was carrying him and the ring bearer pillow clutched in the small babe hands. They made their way up white silk hallway rug that ran between the two groups of rows of chairs, and then on to the left side of the makeshift alter in the hotel ballroom.

The small orchestra started to play _Here Comes The Bride._Kagome walked with a sexy sway towards the alter knowing that Sesshomaru's golden eyes were on her. Her veil and train were so long when she first started walking in from the hallway into the crowded room. They couldn't be seen unless you were watching the door when she got half to the alter.

"Ma ma" Kazuki cried as he watched his mother come in. Kagome waved a little at him and keep walking. When she finally made up to the stand next to Sesshomaru he took hold of her hands and removed the lace veil just as any other bride-groom would do. The priest told them their vows and announced them a married coupled by human law.

"Kagome and I are to mate tonight. We are performing the ceremony in the penthouse suite." Sesshomaru spoke in the microphone. All of the bride party looked up in shock. A tradition mating ritual was a very private imitates setting turned into a public moment for the close relations of the bride and groom.

"Thank you all for coming to my wedding! I don't think that I will be back in time to see all of you fabulous guest leave. So, drive safe." Kagome rushed out was the small group left consisting of Kagome's parents, Sesshomaru parents, Inuyasha's mother, Kazuki, Rin, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyo. More people wished to come but couldn't because of the small space that the bedroom would hold and it was met for the families to bond together.

After get of the elevator the women went into the bedroom and the men stayed in the living room to explain all that was to happen to Sesshomaru even though he already knew. Kagome's mother and Sango helped her peel of the gown to reveal the gift that was presented to her yesterday. It was a garter belt with white lace knee highs and a white teddie underwear or sleepwear set. It looked so virginal and pure. But the top might and probably would end up with a drip of blood from the mating make to go on her shoulder.

"Gomie, are you sure you want us to be in here during the mating itself?" Rin nervously questioned as Kazuki reached for his mother. Kagome pulled him to her chest and nursed him knowing that this was the last month he would be receiving his mother milk before he started to get too attached, to her staying home with him. Pulling a sleepy almost five month babe away. Kagome walked out of the bedroom into the living room to place him in the designer portable crib so that she didn't have to respond to her other siblings embarrassing question. Kagome felt all the males' eyes come on to her as bent down. She would have blushed if she didn't remember that she would have them watch as she "rutted" with Sesshomaru.

"Now don't you look good enough to eat? Inutaisho asked with Inuyasha and Miroku laughing and her father angry growl responding to an unapproved male speaking that way to his daughter. Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to make him apologies for the rude comment.

"I bet she smells delicious when aroused!" Koga commented adding Naraku to the laughing pack of boys. Now Sesshomaru saw how quiet Kagome had got and turned around to see her putting her tattoo arm over her nearly exposed cleavage and trying to fix the teddy so she didn't look so sexy with her free arm.

"Tiny, you're sexy. Don't worry about these losers because you are too good for them to hope to rut with." Sesshomaru spoke as he rose to meet her signaling they were ready to begin. Everyone walked in to the master suite to see all the candles and prayers were being preformed. Kagome quickly got on her knee and began letting all of the women in the room pray over her womb so that she would carry strong pups. The males all pulled the canopy back so that when the praying was done they could begin the mating bond. After about ten minutes of this Kagome go on to the bed and started to undress Sesshomaru down to his silk boxers.

**Lemon**

Sesshomaru flipped her over so that she was in a submissive position. He picked for her to be on her hands and knees because they were both of canine descent. The canopy was put back in place so that only their silhouettes could be seen.

"This Sesshomaru will have this Kagome for all eternity." Sesshomaru recited as memorized as he nibbled at her left exposed shoulder. His fangs pushing at her skin make her arousal jump ten fold.

He rubbed his member along her wet slit hoping to excite her enough to have her beg for his swift entrance. Sesshomaru wanted to taste her so bad so, he stopped his rubbing and to let his long slender piano player's fingers play and along the front of her wet panties.

"Sessho,............stop teasing me.........everyone is watching..........Just mate me and you can take your time with me when we are left alone to enjoy our honeymoon alone" Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru continue stroking her though her silky panties.

"Hai, Tiny" Sesshomaru murmured were her neck and shoulder meant. He pulled his erection from is silk confines and smoothly in to her tight contracting walls.

Starting off slow and working up to a harder fast pounding pace. Sesshomaru bit down on her juncture and exploded with her womb filling with his seed. Still pulling in and out of her clamped pussy walls he gripped her hips. They finally collapsed on the cool sheets side by side.

**End of Lemon**

"Our families are one" Inutaisho bellowed. Claps fill the room and the canopy was pulled back again to see them under the five hundred count Egyptian cotton sheets and comforter.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I had midterms so I needed to study. And sorry if you were expecting really good lemon because that isn't happening until next chapter!**


	12. Let's Get It On, Not

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru's slim muscular arms from right under her bust with his body in the spooning position still with a pillow in her place to keep him comfrotable. She went into the living space of the suite to see that Kazuki was missing from his portable crib and the baby bag too. And a note telling her he went home with InuTashio and his mate for the remainder of the honeymoon. Kagome hated not see her baby everyday that's why she wasn't in a rush to get back into school when she could be home-schooled on-line and watch Kazuki grow up.

Sighing she went into the kitchenette to get a snack not really one to eat a lot after sex or just waking up with her memories of her weak stomach from carrying her beautiful baby boy for those long months. And the fact that she wasn't hungry for food when she wake up but instead she was thirsty. Opening the mini fridge and seeing some fresh cold fruits along with some milk made her delicate tummy roar like her beast did when not happy with its current situation. Humming _Sex on Fire_by Kings of Leons she ate her diced strawberries, mango, peaches, and cherries with ice cold milk in the quiet of the honeymoon suite that was a gift from InuTashio but, she knew he only bought it to anger her father and please Sesshomaru.

Once finished with her light meal she decided that she need a shower to complete the perfect morning and get rid of the stickiness between her tan thighs from the mating ceremony. Walking into the large bathroom she turning on the hot and cold faucet to the perfect temperature which usually was on the boiling side with her being use to have a jacuzzi tub at her sister, Rin's penthouse apartment. Undressing her voluptuous body she walked in the party shower not even thinking about Sesshomaru. It worried her that she knew he like to have a variety of women around him and the fact they never date only fucked when they saw each other because he was always in a relationship of some sort with a girl who was a Senior because he didn't date underclassmen or a grade younger. To free her mind Kagome began putting Herb Essence's in her midnight black silky tendrils until it was the perfect consistency. But a very male hand stopped her in the action making her remember her words of the previous night 'when we are alone we can enjoy our honeymoon together' had be the words she spoke in the heat of the moment.

"Tiny, why didn't you wake me? Knowing it is time to pay the piper, Mate." Sesshomaru purred in her ear for full affect. Kagome started panting from the intentions of his simple statements and his aura being so close to her own. His clawed fingers stroked her heart shaped face with a sexual purpose with no intention of not being pleased.

**Lemon **

Sesshomaru continues down her neck with sharp nails while his long tongue found register at her mating mark a pale blue crescent moon with a few stars had appear there now where the puncture had been. Lapping at like a puppy dying of thirst or as Kazuki did to her breast once he had, had all the milk she could offer. His finger stopped before he reached her pierced belly button to see if a reaction would be raised from her and wasn't disappointed.

"Sesshou, stop teasing me" Kagome begged as his elegant finger made their way to freshly waxed love spot knowing she almost always was wet just from his touch in a quiet sensual place. His fingers played with her clit for what felt like a long three minutes in reality maybe a minute before they continued their journey to her wet folds. Inserting one digit then, a second finger he started an educated exploration of his mate's young body.

"Baby, I'm going to cum right this minute if you don't quit with the foreplay and just...........oh............fuck me" She moaned out while rocking her hips to his set pace hope for her release. With a wet 'pop' her pussy was empty wanting something better then fingers probing her. Sesshomaru picked her up and turned her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall facing the clear glass as he pushed his extra hard member into her moist cunt. Starting at a painstaking lax-ed entrance he eased into her then after a few strokes his speed was demonic mimicking Kagomes racing heart.

"Oh........shit......I'm cumming" Kagome bit out with her face in her mate's perfect unmarked neck not wanting her flushed face to be seen by another. After that they both came one after the other and finished washing their bodies like they had to pass an inspection with a loving pace and the help of the other in places they couldn't reach.

**End of Lemon**

With towel wrapped around their bodies they made their way into the master bedroom of the suite to get ready for the day the Sesshomaru had planned. As Kagome pick out a burgundy pair of skinnies and white t-shirt with a pocket on the left side and her black spenders to decorate her tiny waist and a part of Ed Hardy high tops to complete it. Walking to her pantie pocket in her suitcase she pick out a bra with not design just plain black and green boy shorts not really into wearing thongs if not necessary. She turned around to see Sesshomaru talking on his phone with someone.

"Yura, just relax I will come and get her right after I talk to my mate about it.............................No she doesn't know......................... Akio can stay with me if your going to get bent out of shape over." Sesshomaru reasoned with the person on the phone. Kagome was starting to wonder if this was the same Yura he had been dating when he and Kagome started "talking" or in other words fucking. When he hung up the phone and saw that she was watching he sighed not wanted to talk to her about it so soon into their life together.

"Who was that?" She questioned as she put on her undergraments with her brillant eyes on her feet wishing she acted like she didn't heard his end of the conversation.

"Yura" he replied as he adjusted his blue Polo shirt and black Dickies on while reaching for he is checkered Vans to complete his outfit.

"Yura who? ...........................The one you were seeing when we started sleeping together?" Kagome wonder out loud knowing that it was none of her business. But a part of her was hoping for the best and that his old behavior had changed.

"Yea she needs me to take care of Akio while she tries to get her shit together." Sesshomaru explained like it was no big deal. Even, though they never talked about her and she did know about Akio either.

"And who the hell is Akio?" She raised her voice while asking this thinking it was another one of the girl he had been seeing or maybe his current mistress.

"She's my eleven month old daughter" Sesshomaru said with not remorse or was his girlfriend when she got pregnant so it had nothing to do with this relationship.

"She's your what?" Kagome questioned knowing she heard him right. She grabbed her high tops and went to work putting them on her small women's feet like it was a science project .

"My child the same as Kazuki" Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards the door to make his exit.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out but my computer got messed up. The next chapter should be some time next week! Enjoy!!**


	13. Two is Better Than One

Sitting in Sesshomaru's car they made their way to a large condo that cause have passed for a small modern house. It was two stories and had a nice size private parking infront of it. "So you paying for this?" Kagome blurted out only meaning to think it.

"Yea, that's my baby she taking care of and I want Akio to grown up with the same advantage as if I were living with her" Sesshmaru said but it seem like he was pissed of at the thought Kagome would question him when it was none of her business. Walking the front door he pulled his keys out another set of keys that Kagome had never seen before but she knew better then to questioned it.

"Yura, I'm here" he announced to the empty room. You could hear some baby giggling and playing in one of the back room up the stairs.

"Okay, Sweet let me get the baby bag and I will be down in a minute" Yura yelled down the steps. Kagome wondered what she looked like since she hadn't be near this woman since her pregnancy with Kazuki but, they weren't friends then either. After and ten minutes of waiting a skinny woman with brown hair cut in an asymmetrical haircut. She still had a hourglass shape but it was less obvious but when you got down to her waist you saw wide hip and a well rounded ass. Yura only had on a skimpy pink silk night grown that happened to stop just as at her upper thigh. Attached to her hip was an angel. She was wearing a little baby doll sundress with lace bottoms that covered up her diaper. Her brown hair was bone straight like her father's and when down to her waist. Akio's pale skin stood out against her the black sweater her mother had over her arms.

"Oh! You mated Kagome" Yura said like Kagome wasn't who she was expecting like she wasn't good enough. Kagome looked away not wanting to feel out of place. Sesshmaru helped his daughter get her book bag on then picked her up and grabbed her car seat of of the floor.

"Yea I did. Yura, I'll be in touch" Sesshomaru shouted over his shoulder. Kagome go in the Dodge not wanting to look stupid to anyone. As he started the car Akio started crying.

"Mama.......................Da, Mama" Akio cried as she kicked the back of Kagome's seat to grip his attention. Kagome turned around and started to say something but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome that's my daughter, not yours. Leave her alone. Akio, baby your stay with Daddy for a little while" Sesshomaru voiced his opinion and it slineted Kagome and Akio.

"Well..................isn't she my step-daughter too." Kagome murmured. Not liking that he thought she should have not say in how he raised Akio but when it came to Kazuki she still didn't really get a say either. Pulling up to the large manor InuTashio called home they all go out and went in.

"Inu, Bay, I missed you" Kagome groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him close to her body. Inuyasha helped her down and lead her into the nursery were her baby was place quietly playing with Miroku.

"Kay, look your milk machine is here" Miroku joked seeing watching them together from the door. Kazuki looked up and stumbled his way to were she was stand an she bent down to get him attention.

"Stop smacking your face in mommy's breast" Kagome said to Kazuki as he licked at the material as if it would melt it away. Miroku gave a wish full think look and waited for her to say what on her mind. "Sango is still upset with you" Kagome finally spoke. Kazuki refused to stop licking her shirt making Kagome put him down and sit by Miroku.

"She bitches about everything. If another girl gives me her number she get mad and doesn't say anything just sits quiet and look at her drink or whatever is inf ront of her." Miroku explained but he really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ok, I feel you. But why hell didn't you tell me Yura was pregnanat with his pup when we started fucking with him?" Kagome questioned as she texted Sango what he just said about her. But before he could answer Akio walked her little self into the room and walked up to Kagome. And point at Kazuki wanting an explanation for the boy who look so similar to herself.

"That's Kay, he is your brother" Kagome said as she tried to get Kazuki to stop bouncing his mini basketball and met his half-sister. He waved but refused to come met the small female that kept throwing questioning looks at him.

"Kay?................Da?.........." Akio asked again to make sure she understood there connection right. Kagome nodded and went down the steps to ask Sessshomaru why he sent her in there to bother Kagome.

"She wishes to eat." Sesshomaru stated. Not bothering to say what exactly she liked.

"Well............I know she's not be fed breast milk anymore so what kind of food do you usually allow her to consume?" Kagome asked not want him to get mad because she still want him to be pleased by her but, not to lose her self respect along with it.

"Just steamed veggies and mashed fruits and maybe some rare hamburger but no more the an eight of a cup" he turned from her with this and Kagome turned and went to the comercial kitchen and made the meal while singing _Breakeven_ by The Script.

"I guess this means war" Kagome said to herself as se got Akio to start eating. If only Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was serious up messing with him.

**Author's Note: Surprise! I wanted to give a little small chapter before they start getting longer. And thanks for the reviews. Also for adding me and my story to your favorites list!**


	14. Big Girls Don't Cry

Finally home from her first day back at school Kagome walked into there house dressed in a stripped tube top that exposed her belly ring and a pair of cuffed jean shorts that could have passed as underwear on being half a inch longer that her boy shorts. Throwing her keys on the end table by the door she walking into the kitchen and when to work on the packets of work she was assigned at the breakfast bar.

"Kagome, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Sesshomaru growled at her as he slammed the elegant white front door not caring if it fell off of its hinges. It didn't phase Kagome one bit he was a male so it was to be expected he didn't always control his strength when angry. He was usually all bark and no bite. But, this time she might be wrong if the limits to his patience were pushed.

"In my skin. When I jump out you jump in" she smartly said with her back to him like it didn't matter the first thing she learn about be mated you always answered met his eyes even if you didn't answer. He grabbed her tattooed arm and made her face him not playing for once. Kagome tried to pull her arm out of his iron grip she found not escape for this simple prison.

"Oh! So your walking around for everyone to see what is mine. Like some common whore. If that what I wanted I would have mated with someone else" Sesshmaru explained not letting his eyes leave her face. Her arua was pressed against if as she thought she was a match for him. He was the alpha of the house even if she didn't wish to be present or told what to do.

"You don't own me. So fuck off" Kagome saw his guard was down and ripped her arm out of his grip not licking his power licking at her bare skin. Guess she should have put on more clothes.

"Oh! But I do. Who's mark is on you shoulder?.........mine. Who's home are you living in?..........mine. Who's baby did you have?............mine. So you do belong to me" Sesshomaru's low voice was the loudest she ever heard it is wasn't a yell just a raise in volume. Kagome was done with this, she walked up the stair to their master bedroom and grabbed her Louis Vutton traveling set and started packing her things. "Your not leaving with anything I bought you or pay for so take the clothes off and leave. You may keep the underwear to remember me by though" Sesshomaru said as he took the things she place in the suitcase back out into their proper drawer. Kagome stood stupefied for a minute by his harsh words.

"No, you gave them to me as gifts so they are mine. So I'm taking them. And this is excatly why I can't stay. You don't respect me" Kagome growled back. If she were alone she would be crying her grey eyes out over this. She loved him but refused to live like this.

"No, I bought them for my mate. And if your leaving then you don't want to be my mate then the stuff is staying with me" Sesshomaru said. Kagome dropped her eyes to floor refusing to let her tears fall. So, he thought she wished to no longer be mated. That her pained her more then the way he commanded her.

"Can you see I fucking love you? Don't make this harder than it has to be, we just need some time a part." Kagome whispered not wanting her hiccups to be notice able. Sesshomaru stopped putting up her clothes and grabbed her chin and licked her tears way like he always did when he upset her.

"If you going, you alone not Kazuki with you. That's my son and heir" Sesshomaru broke the mood with. Was he really serious? And Kagome thought he was going to aplogized they would have make up sex. That wasn't going to happen if he didn't change his mind about the matters at hand.

"I have been trying make you care for me and love me like I do you for two fucking weeks. I dress sexy, left you sexual frustrated, went out and didn't come back, left your calls unanswered, and flirt with different dudes. Any you still don't give a shit. Your an asshole." Kagome hiccuped out. She thought this was war but she think she would be the one hurting feeling not the other way around. Her love for him was making her wild and he still didn't care.

"Ok, do what you got to do" Sesshomaru said before he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth as if to say this is what your going to be missing if you leave. Kagome watched his lean figure leave the master bedroom and she finally broke down and cried hard with snot and stuff coming from her nose and she pull out her I-phone from her pocket and called Sango.

"Babe, can you come over here and help me?" Kagome questioned into the phone set on speaker so she could get some of her stuff put up.

"Yea, Kaggy I will be there in a minute" Sango sighed in the phone. Kagome when into her bathroom and grabbed her birth control and toilet items not wanting to go shopping when she didn't feel good. Ten minutes Sango walked into the bedroom looking like she need to get professional help. She had on a tee shirt dress and some Rainbow flip flops with her hair pulled into a knot with long chestnut stands fall every where and her face was what a women who just found out her husband was leaving her would looked like.

"Kaggy, why you crying? And Sesshomaru down stairs taking all the pictures of y'all together down" Sango questioned with voice cracking from not being used. Kagome just shook her head and went back to packing her things. Sango took this as a hint to just help her gather her things. Kagome was thankfull for the silent assistance.

"Do you want my to get Kay's stuff too?" Sango asked after all of Kagome's things were in her bags. Kagome's eyes watered and she remember what Sesshomaru said about their son. Kagome just ignored the statement Sango put out and started dragging her bags one by one to Sango's Honda Accord. Sango did the same knowing they could talk about this once they got to her house.

"Well I guess this is goodbye" Kagome whispered to herself with no idea how much pain the mating mark would inflict on her tried body. They were bond out of love and she could do nothing about it.

**Author's Note: I felt i had to get this out even if it was a little short sorry! I will try and update soon. And thanks for reading and enjoying my work.**


	15. Double take

After getting all of the bags into Sango's parents' home. They relaxed on Sango's bed for a minute. Kagome texted Rin so that she would not have to deal with Sesshomaru for a while. But, she already had three text from him asking when she was going to come home and take care of the family including himself that was waiting.

"Sango, you look a fucking mess" Kagome laughed for the first time in weeks. Nevertheless, she keep feeling her shoulder that held her mating mark on fire threaten to engulf her whole body. Sango made a face and then went to her full-length mirror to see what was wrong with her attire. Kagome just deleted the text and watched Sango move about the room.

"Thanks Sweets! Love you too" Sango joked as she tried to fix her clothes so they looked better but that was the worst idea she could have had it only served to make her winkle her clothes and ruffle her shoulder blade length hair. Kagome just let her cloudy orbs wonder the room to avoid making eye contact so they would not have to be awkward. Before she said anything.

"I don't think I can stay with Sesshomaru. I mean I love him but he acts as if he does not care. I want him to want me. You know?" Kagome questioned to the open room. Not really, want a direct response. What happened to Kohaku? He never seemed to be at home with all of times Kagome came to visit so it became obvious something was up with that.

"Ok, so you leaving or staying?" Sango retorted as if she did not get what was happening. Didn't Sango feel this way about Miroku? Guess they came to an understanding that they would never be happy together. Therefore, who did that leave Sango with? Sango was never single for long being so dependent on another human being and wanting to have someone to go places with when she did not feel like dealing with her girlfriends.

"Where's Kohaku? I haven't seen him in months...............Are you dating someone new?" Kagome thought aloud not caring if it came out her parted lips or stayed in her racing mind. Honesty was the best policy or at least that is what Kagome was taught as a child and all that got her was her feels stomped on and her neck on fire as if someone was branding her for attention. Sango turned away from the mirror and was silent for what felt like a minute or two. Then she opened her mouth and talked.

"My brother is in rehab....................he overdosed on X and my parents are worried................................and I'm talking to Inu but we haven't decided yet." Sango murmured over a dainty hand clasped to her mouth to hide her tears and sad noises. Kagome pulled her into a hug with one arm and texted Inuyasha to come over there and take care of his girl not seeing his car down the block. Why didn't she see them together earlier? They were so similar and were best friends since ever. Not to mention they always went shopping or out to eat together without inviting anyone else so all the signs were there.

"Babe, I got Inu to come take care of you. Just chill and I'm going to make some calls about my mating" Kagome explained as she left the room to give them the space they need. However, not to much cause she hated the idea of sleeping on "sex sheets" even if her friends were happy. Passing Inuyasha on her way to the kitchen she told him what was happening and made herself comfortable in the booth in the window seat area.

"Daddy? I don't think I wish to be mated any longer" Kagome sighed into the phone after pressing one on speed dial. The pregnant pause had her thinking he hung up or the call was dropped.

"Are you sure?" He bit out not wanting to explain the results of a dissolved mating. It would be harder for her with the mark on her body and Sesshomaru the alpha; then Sesshomaru who was in complete control.

"He doesn't love me, respect me, or want me. How can I stay when I am all to pieces? Just one blink of his golden eyes can have me devastated" Kagome went on about her feeling not want to get to into detail with her father about intimate facts that were needed to make her point instead using general details of the relationship to convey her opinion on the structure of Sesshomaru's and Kagome's mating.

"Is your mark burning? Are you struggling to get a grip on your feeling?" He pressed her when hearing so much just from simple words being spoken into a cellular phone. Kagome grabbed her ice pack from the freezer and let it rest on her shoulder but she still could feel the burning sensation with ice trying to sooth it. The ice gave her a weird pressure as if to say she wasn't suppose to be using ice to comfort her pain.

"Yes, and I'm upset, what the hell am I suppose to be like?" Kagome's voice raise without her even noticing that her emotions were running wild. She heard him fumble with some paper before the click of his cowboy boots came back.

"Tomorrow you're coming to my house and Sesshomaru is coming too. I have to see if this is what he wishes to take place before I can make any decision on you" Kagome's father sighed not in the mood to rearrange his time slots with an important business meeting coming up. Kagome pulled the ice pack off her shoulder and saw what appeared to be bite marks surrounding the moon and stars.

"But, what about my shoulder? Its swelling with bite marks and the burning is killing me," Kagome moaned loudly not realizing he was still on the phone. If only Sesshomaru was in as much pain as she was then maybe he would come begging her to release him from his own suffering and love her the way he should.

"That's the price you have to pay when mating to a powerful demon. Just go out or something to take the edge off the afflicted area" he ended their conversation with the words in a rush to get to his bookshelf to search out information that he already knew, to see if it was really what he thought was occurring to his daughter. Kagome threw the ice pack in the sink cause it to explode on impact covering the sink in the crystals of the package. In addition, walked up the stairs to Sango's room. She did not want to interrupt there "fun" but she had to find a cute dress to wear out to the club. Sango and Inuyasha were on the bed rolling around with his shirt off and her dress at her waist giving a full view of her purple bikini cut panties. Kagome walked pass them and opened her luggage and pulling out clothes and accessories.

"Where you going Sweets?" Sango asked to Kagome's moving figure. Kagome finally found what she was looking for a navy blue plaid button down dress that stopped at the bottom of her butt. Moreover, black leggings with lace surrounding the leg openings with a platform Guess high heel. Sango pulled her dress down and look at what Kagome had in her hands.

"We are going to the club. So get yourself sexied up and let's go" Kagome's voice rang thought the room as she locked the bathroom door and straightened her hair so that it rested on her lower back with her bang combed to the side. She unlocked the door and sat in Inuyasha's warm thighs and lap to give Sango time to get presentable form the night on the town they were going to have. Sango pulled a pencil skirt to show off her round hips. And a yellow halter top to give contrast for the blue skirt. And a pair of yellow and white polka a dotted wedge pumps. Kagome stood her five feet and four inches up walking down the stairs into Sango's car. Kagome's Acura was still parked in her three garages wanting to be driven. She guessed her car would have its opportunity on tomorrow with decisions being made about the dissolving the mating.

"Babe, is Inu meeting us?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her burning shoulder surrounded by a blue shirt. Sango's eyes never left the road as they drove to the Forever Live. Forever Live was a club for all species but, if you were sixteen and older you could get in with that being the age you could drink at, in demon years. But, the bartenders rarely let you have a drink if you were still in high school because the contract they had made with the country when getting their license.

"He is just going to follow us in his car so that if something happens he has a way home." Sango explained parking in the lower section of the parking deck. Sango had to be five foot nine inches without heels because she towered over Kagome's curve body as they came to the door not stopping to allow the bouncer to let them in. Kagome's sister, Rin invested this club in making her a part owner. Rin never came out to the club with her still grieving about her mate being died but that did not stop her sister from using this to her advantage.

"I'm going to get a drink, Sango," Kagome yelled over the heavy bass. Her wide hips swaying to the beat as she approached the bar taking the first open stool she found. The bartender gave her the once over licking his lips like he need to put Chap Stick on to smooth out his cracked lips but, from were Kagome was sitting he didn't need anything because there was nothing wrong with his mouth.

"Mimi, what can I get you?" Kouga asked as he mixed an apple martini for some slutty girl that had the same appearance as Yura. Kagome stared at the decorated wall behind him to see if she could find anything worth drinking. She usually let Sesshomaru pick her drink with her not knowing how things taste and making it hard for her to pick without being disappointed.

"Mmmmmmm.....................a cosmopolitan will have to do" Kagome sighed trying to loosen up wanted to have a good time without having her shoulder on fire. Koga created the drink with speed. Kagome took a small sip for a quick buzz before venturing out on to the "sweaty have sex with clothes on" area. Not recognizing anyone she knew Kagome started dancing by herself. Her hands in her for once straight hair and her round hips sway more noticeable with the beat, grooving with herself.

"Keep dancing like that and I will have to fuck you right here" A blunt voice said as he rapped his strong arms to rest on her middle as he press his crotch to her plump butt cheeks.

"Oh, and who the hell might you be?" Kagome flirted liking how he knew were to hold her and how to move his body for perfect effect. She tried to turn around but his hands stopped her.

"No let's be strangers for a little longer" His hot breathe, purred in her decorated ear. Kagome was trying her hardest to guess how this male could have known her. She had to know him from somewhere for him to be able to stroke and rest his long musician fingers on her favorite spots without being told. If only the man would allow her a peek, she was sure she would not be disappointed. He even got her shoulder to cool to a small throbbing sensation like a heartbeat.

"Oh, so I know you. Then you should know that Sesshomaru will be pissed that you have your hands on my body as if you are familiar with it" Kagome's smarty mouth at work to get him to give hints to what his true identity might be. He chuckled low in his chest making Kagome's heart rate push pass the speed she was use to.

"I'm sure he won't mind" he spoke in her neck as he opened his lips to suck behind her ear. Kagome grinding into him being that she would have usually jerked back from his action.

"Well if you say so because I would hate for your pretty face, I'm assuming you have an attractive face, to be fucked up after a fight with him," Kagome said in the most serious voice she could make. Then busted into giggles with in seconds. They still swayed to the music not breaking the connection between them.

"I highly doubt it" the guy gawked at her with so much seriousness it scared Kagome to met a demon or human not having any fear of her mate. He pulled her so close that she swore that she could feel his skin that was covered by his gray vest and designer jeans.

"Why are you not scared if you know him?" Kagome questioned want to be able to build a trust with a male that she could be respected with and be in the presents of. Kagome shimmed her hips so that his growing crotch was being entertained with her warm bottom hugging him.

"I just have a feeling he wouldn't do that to me" the person replied refusing to reveal something that could give away who he might be.

"Well, are you a friend of his?" Kagome asked feeling as if she was the one keeping secrets. How did he come to hold the power anyway? Kagome just kept in time with him on the dance floor to keep their "love affair" going. And her shoulder relaxed with its own pulse.

"As much a friend as I can be" he said making Kagome wish she had a better understanding of Shakespeare so that she could read into his hidden message without a clueless expression.

"Do you like playing games?" Kagome counter hoping the faster she got her questions out the more likely he would start to blurt out his answers at the same pace.

"Do you want me to?" The male questioned with a smirk the could be felt from the way he voice came up an octave to mock her. Kagome tried to think of something that would help get him on his toes.

"No, I want a honest answer from the man I'm dancing with because I can feel attraction pulling me in" Kagome explained not want to feel so needy with a virtual stranger.

"I am, having fun with you" he sighed as he messed with her collar to come in contact with the pulsating skin on her juncture.

"Ok then let me be the judge" Kagome said as she started to turn around. His long finger slowed her down a bit giving him a chance to ready her for the event.

"Don't scream when you see my face" He joked. Kagome had to know who was this male capable of making her love him from just touches if only she were mate to him instead of Sesshomaru. When she met his warm eyes with her shocked grey ones, she nearly passed out. His clawed hands supported her as she tried to regain her balance. He laughed a little as her eyes searched him to see if it was whom she thought, she was seeing.

"How could you? You have me thinking you were someone else" Kagome's anger boiled over when the shock left her small frame. His long hair moved with him as he laughed louder with his head thrown back to rid himself of her funny expression that dominated her physical features.

"You had to know it was me," He said wanted her to call him by his given name. It was a pet peeve of his to be called by an "any Joe" name or word to describe his gender. Kagome just looked at his bobbing Adam's apple wanted to smack it to the back of his throat.

"Ok, asshole don't make me regret wanting to be in your bed when you were a complete stranger and I didn't know that I don't like you" Kagome said dragging his tall slender self to an empty table to have a real conversation.

"So you still want to come home with me and got to the mastered room and fuck like rabbits?" He questioned hoping her face would redden from being fluster. Kagome pushed her recently sat in chair back to the table and start to walk.

"I knew you were going to say some dumb shit that would only serve to make me glad about my decision," Kagome yelled not realizing that it brought Sango's attention to her. Sango and Inuyasha raced over there to see what was happening.

"Sweets, are you talking to.....................................Sesshomaru?" Sango gasped not believing her hazel eyes on bit about the people standing in front of her.

"Ummmmmmmmm, yeah I am" Kagome did not even bother denying the tangible evidence about her mate being so close to her. Instead, she put more space between Sesshomaru and herself hoping that her attraction to him would disappear. But, her burning mark just ignited in flames from being calmed then relit from their interaction.

"Why?" Sango questioned not understanding how Kagome could love someone who had done her wrong time and time again. Kagome moved a little closer to him to quiet the burning the best way she knew.

"Kagome knows she can't live without and refuses to deny herself of the affection I can give her," Sesshomaru explained to Sango to shut her up. Sesshomaru had never taken a liking to the nosy female who insisted on putting him down whenever she came in a ten-mile radius of him. Kagome looked at his handsome face to see if any of his emotions were going to show. But, all she could see was his pride.

"Well Kagome are you coming home with me or crawling back to him?" Sango asked angry hating that Sesshomaru held that kind of power over her best friend. Kagome looked between them to weigh out her opinions before she said something that would anger either party.

"I want to spend time with my son before the final decision is made on our mating. But, that doesn't mean I'm going back to him it just means that I am going to stay in one of the guest bedrooms and take care of my son without crawling back to my mate" Kagome replied frustrated that her friend thought so low of her to keep coming back to a male that didn't treat her the way that she deserved. Not waiting for their responses she walked out of the club and to the area she knew Sesshomaru's car would be parked.

"Kay has missed you, Tiny. And so has Akio" Sesshomaru said as he drove then to their home. Kagome refused to let him caress her body or even hold her hand with the way he was treating her. Walking to the front door, she pulled her keys from her bra and made her way in.

"Where are they?" Kagome whispered scared that she might wake them if she got to loud if they indeed were home as she inferred from what he stated at the club. Sesshomaru grabbed her from behind and pushed her in to the wall next to the door. His long finger rubbed her cover hip underneath her long shirt.

"They are at my mother's house. I wanted some alone time with you" Sesshomaru murmured in her neck as he stroked her belly being the only skin he could come to touch with out a barrier.

**Lemon**

"Sessho, stop. You don't love me so why do you keep doing this" Kagome bit out with his lips sucking behind her ear and his finger slowly unbuttoning her short dress shirt deal and throwing it to the hardwood floor underneath their incased feet. He nibbled down her neck until he got to her lacy bra and looked up into her face.

"I am hard from just looking at you. I mated you and I didn't have to. Look at Yura. Tiny, I do love you it just I have been brought up to hide emotions and don't always know when you need to be told so" Sesshomaru reasoned with her as he pressed one of her small hands to his growing erection to feel his example of his love. He peeled her bra off her shoulders and stared at her chest for a little while. Kagome leaned into him at brushed his lips with her own hoping he would get the action she wanted done. He took her bottom lip in his warm mouth and sucked on it to show he cared about what she wanted as he unbuttoned his vest and pulled his tee shirt up breaking the kiss.

He picked her up bridle style and carried her to their bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Standing at the foot of the frame, he removed her high heels and her leggings. Kissing up and down her legs while doing it. Before doing anymore to her body he kicked his shoes towards the walk in closet and pull his jeans and boxers down in one tug. Going back to worship her body he start at her mating mark nibbling and sucking on it while holding and kneading her large breast. Laying his kissed down her line of balance, he came to a stop at her folds. He licked her second set of lips slowly and watched her face for a reaction. Taking one lip in between his teeth he place subtle pressure on it to earn himself a moan. Releasing it, he ran his rough tongue along her clit then began to eat her out with love. His laps and nibbles had Kagome trembling with pleasure before he even started to get his fill. He ate her out until she came.

"Babe, I want us to make love not fuck this time" Kagome withered with her back arched from her recent climax. Sesshomaru crawled back up her kissing her so she could taste herself on his soft mouth. She pushed him up from the kiss to get his attention. As she wrapped her hands around his member and guided it to her wet pussy. He swiftly entered her body rocking in and out wanting to give her a pup to make her stay. Her hands went to his hair to get him to kiss her while he preformed the act with the prefect pace. Kagome rocked her hips upward to speed up the orgasm she felt in the lower region of her tummy.

"Babe ...oh my God, I have miss this." She gasped out with her teeth grinding to not try to take the control from him knowing better then to do that. Sesshomaru came first for the fist time making Kagome's walls contract with the seed to make way to her womb and protected them.

** End of Lemon**

"Don't leave" Sesshomaru pleaded as he saw her about to get up and gather her things. Kagome looked at his begging eyes and knew he still held all of the power.

"Ok but this isn't the end of our problems" Kagome sighed as she relaxed and allow him to put them in a spooning position and they fell asleep with smile on their face for the first time in three weeks since she declared war.


	16. She Will Be Loved

"And you call me a freak when I told you I liked your feet. Your feet, your feet, your feet" Kagome sang as she jumped into her legging, buttoned her shirt and stepped in her designer heels without looking back at the stairs were a sleeping Sesshomaru was probably wanting to fondle her cruvy body. This had to go down as a victory for Kagome in this love warfare game she insisted on playing. She fucked him now she was leaving and she wasn't going to think about writting a note or making him the perfect breakfast to make him happy about what happened that night and early morning. But she would text him when she was ready to meet him at her father's home to dicuss the situtation.

"Oh, really now? I didn't know you were into kinky stuff" Sesshomaru joked wrapping his hands around her clothe waist stopping her from pulling her "sex" hair into a ponytail elastic. She nudged him a little hoping he could take a hint and put atleast some underwear on and keep out of her personal space unless she requested that he be there holding her the way she liked.

"Look, Sessho...............I like that you said you loved and stuff but that does change how you're going to treat me so it don't matter" Kagome calmly explained walking to the the coffee table behind the sofa to grab her car keys being that she didn't have any other way home and she was tried of having to wait on people knowing she had a perfectly good car waiting to be driven. Pausing for a second waiting for the response she knew maybe even prayed for was to come from his smart mouth.

"I love you. I not going to beg or plead with you to stay. But, if you want to be loved you know were I'm at" Sesshomaru called as he walked back upstair to go back to sleep being that it was half way though the school day making stupid to even bother trying to go. She did look up the stairs to try and talk to him she just went into the garge and took off for her mother house.

Turning her keys in the door's lock she walked in to see Kazuki laughing and smiling with his sister, Akio as they watched Barney and friends singing about safety rules. Kagome walked up on them and made herself comfortable on the expensive silk rug that they loved to play on when visting with their Nanna. She laughed at there dancing drawing there attention to her presents.

"Ma? Ma!" They toddlers yelled at the came time running to her open legs to get close to as possible with out being in womb. Kazuki rubbed his face in her tummy then his gloden eyes narrowed.

"You smell" his baby voice prononced funny. Kagome's brow shot up at his words not expecting him to say that. This wasn't the first time she smelled of Sesshomaru and sex. Kazuki never said anything the other times so what made him say something this time. Akio had the same look on her face making Kagome wonder what was bother them about her so much. As the starring contest came to an end Kagome listen for her mother but keep hearing moving from one of the bedrooms up stairs. Once the children were focused on the flatscreen again she make her way up the stairs.

"Stop, the babies are down stairs" the female voice giggles as it sounded like she was playing with who ever was in the room with her. Kagome stood against the door waiting for more of the converestation to be said but all she got was a growl and running. Opening the door to peer in she saw was the most unexpected thing she could think of her parents were flirting and touching the way a newly mated couple would do.

"Ma, Daddy? What the hell is going on" Kagome yelled from her frozen stance at the door way. They both looked at the door in shock to their youngest child staring at them with wide grey eyes. Kagome's father just fixed his clothes while her mother lower the bottom of her sweater dress. Not even bothering to fixed their ruffled hair. Kagome could not believe her liquid silver orbs at the sight infront of her. Her parent had never really been a couple. They just were friends that turned into lover but, refused to be tied together. But, that didn't mean they didn't love each other because when Kagome would ask them if they were in love neither one would hesiate to say yes.

"We have decide that we want to give be an exclsive couple a try" he said with little care. Kagome's face lite up not expecting that to come from his mouth but instead that wanted another baby or something they really didn't need. This was good right? They were soul mates in their daughter eyes but that didn't mean they were meant to be together.

"Ok that fine but, Kay just said I smell so what's the deal?" Kagome brushed a side their relationship for her our problems. Maybe Kazuki was just shocked to smell his sire on her with them not being together in so long or did it to be funny.

"You smell kinda like you did when you were pregnant with Kay" he said like it was obvious. Kagome blinked a few timnes to see if her eyes were working good. She almost asked want him to repeat himslef but she knew that it would only make her feel worst about carrying her estrangled mate. Instead of say 'what' she let a few minute pass to digest the information then turned around and walked back down stairs to she the child once again dancing to another children song. She didn't walk all the way in, she just side steeped them and walked into the open kitchen and at the little country table in the center a little to the left and pulled out her I-phone and texted all of her girlfriends to come over to talk about her emergency.

When they finally rang the door bell to come in she jogged to it and guided them back to the empty table. Before sitting down she got some snacks for Akio and Kazuki.

"I think I'm pregnant" Kagome blurted out to Sango, Ayame, and Kagura. The room was still giving the allusion that no one was in the kitchen at all when they were just staring at her bend head trying to make heads or tails of their friend's statement. Ayame sniffed the air hoping to smell Kagome's clean water lilly flowing to her. But, she did in fact have the same aroma as she did when she was careying Kazuki.

"Hun, what are you going to do?" Sango questioned being the only one who seem to be able to sylablles together to from a understandable sentence. Kagome was ripped out of her study of the table. Not saying anything she got up and turned then sat back in her chair.

"I'm going to call Sessho. He needs to know" Kagome said not wanting to be crazy. Putting her phone speaker she dialed the house number hoping he was still sleep or to lazy to get out of the bed. Thr phone rang three times before his sleepy deep voice answered.

"What?" He voice echoed in the silent area. So he wasn't in the mood for games. Taking a staggered breathe she relaxed with her friends support of her.

"I think.................I might be...................pregnant" Kagome said not bothering say it was her knowning he knew was her with the caller I'd still working the last time she checked. Oh, so what did he think of this? I guess she would know a minute if the shit would hit the fan by his answer.

"I know" was the only thing he explanation he said before he hung up. Leaving four wondering women trying to figure out why Sesshomaru had not came up with anything before she called. So, he knew this whole time that and to think she thought it would be have trouble with him.

**Author's Note: Sorry it is so short. But Ihope you like it.**


	17. Breakeven

"Did he just hang up on me?" Kagome questioned the girls around the table. All of the females just looked out of the bay window. Akio walked when not hearing her "Ma" talking any longer think that she left. Akio had been getting really attached to Kagome after she saw her Mother, Yura was going to take care of her because she would rather go out and party then embrace motherhood as Kagome did. Sango held her long arms out for Akio. She didn't want Sango to hold her she wanted her father's mate, after playfully slapping away the hold area placed before her she walked towards Kagome and rubbed the woman's thigh.

"Kiki, Stop being mean to your Auntie Sango" Kagome reminded the little beauty queen. Akio just giggled an innocent laughed hoping to soften the women sitting at the table. They all laughed when seeing were her face was going when her step-mother reprimanded her for acting incorrectly in front close family friends. Kagura picked up a puppy faced Akio and made the small child comfortable on her warm lap to show Kagome that Akio could be good and didn't need to punished for her little mess up a few seconds earlier.

"I nice" Akio conferred with a smile as if mocking Kagome's pervious judgement of her. Kagome did want this important conversation to start circling around Akio when they as in she needed to figure out what was to happen to the new life beginning to take shape of a new born pup. Sesshomaru had just hung up on her but, she could still remember the words he said when she walked out of the door. 'But, if you want to be loved you know were I'm at" did he really mean that he wanted her to stay or was it just that he was mildly aware of their baby. Their baby.....their baby, Kagome needed to schedule an anointment with her OBG/YN to make sure the baby was getting all it need and if she planned it right she could even learn the sex of the pup.

"You are when you want to be, Kiki" Kagome joked making the others laugh to at the comical relief the little full demon and large half demon were giving. Kagome went though her I-phone and changed her doctor visit to six thirty a.m and to her other doctor who specialized in half demon giving birth to full demon. Okay, well almost full seeing as she half and Sesshomaru was full giving the baby the almost same equivalent of a full demon making the baby have no human traits so, it count as a full demon. Looking up she saw Kazuki standing at her side with his face close to her slightly pudgy tummy smelling for the strange odor he had observed when she first came into the door. Kagome touch her stomach and could believe she hadn't notice earlier like all the same signs she had with her first born son were there, her stomach was developing a roundness, her breast were having a hard time staying in her bra, get stressed out over simple task like when Sesshomaru interrupted her from putting her locks into a mess side ponytail.

"Mimi, have you decided if your going to live with your mate during this pregnancy?" Ayame said trying to get the situation at hand handle so that Kagome would be stress and that stress could cause a miscarriage or something just as harmful to the new life they discovered today. Kagome picked up Kazuki and let him rest against her milk filled breast in effort to get his attention off of her swelling belly so that when they went in public he wouldn't be doing that under the watchful eyes of strangers or people that they knew.

"I had such a hard time with Kay because I didn't come in enough contact with his sire to sooth the 'beast'. And I just can't go down this path again with this pup when I have a choice, and Sessho has opened the door to welcome me in" Kagome explained her logic while stating her decision. Kagura understood her explanation well. When Kagura had been fourteen when she got pregnant with a boyfriend's pup and then they broke it off because they were always fight over easy chooses in the relationship and made it impossible to make hard ones without being at each other's throats. Finally knowing that they could be a family with being together they separated and all but forgot that they demon Kagura was carrying also needed their attention it tried sending signals to its young mother but she wouldn't end listen and the baby became a premature birth resulting in a still born. And that made Kagura refuse to talk to Hiten, who had been the boyfriend at the time of the accident.

"You should do that, I don't want you to suffer the way I had with my daughter" Kagura said quickly refusing to have a friend of hers relive the nightmare she had at that young age. Kagome's eyes started to water when she remembered being thirteen and going to the hospital to visit her fiend and the pup and to find that there was no child to be seen with Kagura crying in the hospital bed not wanting to have anything to do with Hiten. Kagome wiped her silver blues to hold some of the water works in but it only cause her to let more tears fall streaking the already smudged make up. Pecking the touch screen she told Sesshomaru she would be back home with the children once she got the children's and her things together. Placing a sleeping Kazuki in Ayame's empty arms to start gathering the personal items she deemed important. Getting ever thing packing in the car and their car seats securely place in the backseats she had the people holding them strap them in. Kagome drove to Sango's house to collected her designer suitcases and expensive clothes. She raced to her gated community parking in her driveway, and got Sesshomaru to place the pups in they rooms. Then assist her in returning her things back into the correct spaces. Kagome's eyes began to water again when she thought of Kagura's pup that never even got a chance to take in that first breathe of oxygen.

"Tiny, why are you crying?" Sesshomaru question rubbing his smooth chest with his large hands. Kagome tried to stop but only cause her voice cords to get tangled making her produce a whining sound as she let the tears spill. Standing up from the her knees organizing dresser draws she walking into the clean bathroom and wiped away her remaining foundation. Sesshomaru walked behind her to make sure she wasn't doing anything that would make her or their pup sick. She rewarded him with a scold at the thought he needed to monitor her action but, keep her voice silent in hopes that she wouldn't show any more weakens that way.

"I was thinking about my past. That's all, so you don't need to worry about me hurting the baby or anything" Kagome said quietly not want her voice to break or her anger to flare up at the thought she could do harm to the innocent pup in her womb. He rapped his arms around her under her bust and looked at them together though the wall mirror that cover the whole wall. Once his golden orbs met her's he refused to break eye contact at he bent forward to lavish her mating mark with firm licks. After she wouldn't deny him this right he turned her around to talk to her about how they would run their day to day lives with the pup developing inside her tummy.

"We are going to go to school until your doctor thinks it is best for you to be put on bed rest. The pup with not be so hard on your body if I'm close to you often so we will sleep together but, we don't have to fuck unless you want to...................I'm glad your home again" Sesshomaru said with Kagome in agreement to whole time. His hands drifted down to her swelling womb and stroked it as he lead her back into their room to finish the work that needed to be done.

"I love you too. And we will try being a family again if you think that this can work but, please respect me and don't make the children think that they are to only obey you because it hurt me" Kagome said with her pupils watering again. Finally she was letting the emotion that had been bottled up out and she felt like thy could come to am understanding. Well, they would know with pregnancy if they could stay together.

"I'm the alpha but, I will try and show the respect your sire had said you needed" Sesshomaru replied hoping that this was what she wanted to hear but, when he saw her expression he was sadly mistaken. Kagome pushed him way ruining the perfect moment with his miss placing words. She started to walk towards the staircase to leave before she said anything to ruin the improving relationship.

"No, do it because you love me not because of my father" Kagome whispered not thinking that he hear wanting him to learn on his own with out being told. Sesshomaru looked after her retreating form and vowed he would make her happy even if it put him out of character. But, it was only Tuesday the second day in her pregnancy so they had a while before the pup was born.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry thid chapter was so late and short but since it was a snow day I decided to write something fast so you would see the story is still moving. And I haven't decided if the baby is a boy or girl so review and tell which one it should be!**


	18. Flashback

Laying in bed next Sesshomaru had to one of the odd things Kagome had ever experienced. With five weeks having gone by already her stomach was the same size as if she had been pregnant for four months give or take some weeks in a human pregnancy. But, with her starting to showing Sesshomaru felt the need to cuddle with his face smashed into Kagome's milk full breast or to lick her tummy were her night shirt rode up, making Kagome wish that her pussy was strong enough to swallow his dick without getting ill from the rocking motion that went along with the action.

Kagome ran to the bathroom trying not to vomit for the third time in ten minutes. She never threw up when her body was in REM sleep being that this was the only time the pup's sire was always present. This was better then she could have hoped for with Kazuki she couldn't leave the bathroom until her sire came to comfort her. Even when he would indulge her she still would be queasy but not to the point of throwing up but enough so that she had a hard time doing anything more then lay in bed with a bed pan nursed at her side like a hospital patient.

"Sessho, babe" Kagome called from her sparking white toilet bowl hoping that he would see she wouldn't be able to take care of the children right now. But, knowing Sesshomaru his usual reaction was to wait until she felt better before making her do her normal morning routine. Regularly it only took a few minutes for her to feel better so it was never a major issue. Kagome place a hand on her stomach wanting her pup to know its mother's suffering in trying and supplying the developing demon a safe haven until it was at a big enough stage where it could leave her protective womb. No pregnancy was the same with each pup, some grew faster in the womb then other only by a week or two but all pups grew at the same rate once outside in the non protective world of their mother's body.

"Tiny, just relax and your stomach won't be upset anymore" Sesshomaru said from his view against the open door way. Kagome removed her tight clutch on the cold throne so the she could turn her body to have a face to face or an almost one from her position on the bleach white floor with her standing mate. Kagome was about to open her mouth when she felt warm fluid rise from her throat in a gush and started to try and find escape from her slightly opened mouth. She bent over the potty and allowed the liquid to find it way into the cool water of the basin. Getting up she grabbed the small cup with mouth wash in it that Sesshomaru presented as a peace offering and spat in the marble sink wanting to keep the liquid from sliding down her sore windpipes and casing more damage.

"See babe, your pup doesn't want to stop playing unless you showered love on my round tummy" Kagome said as she pressed her smaller body into his larger one. Sesshomaru pulled her back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and took off his shirt. Then threw it at Kagome's relaxed body like she was the maid or something. She just held it knowing it would make its purpose known sooner then later.

"Okay, Tiny. I'm going to take Akio and Kazuki to your mother's and then come back and take care of my baby" Sesshomaru said giving her the "I'm going to sex you up" look. She clutched his thrown shirt to her perky nose and inhaled his masculine scent while watching _16 and Pregnant_. She was so glad she wasn't human because Kagome wouldn't have been able to let some male walk all over her but for so long. Her demon was so much stronger in her than her human side that she didn't share any human mannerism with her mother just a few looks or expressions. After all she got Sesshomaru to stop so she could get anyone to treat her with the respect she wanted and needed.

They were now to the point that Sesshomaru would take some of her feeling into consideration and not totally ignore her. But he was still the alpha of the house making it hard for him to be order around or participate in task that he deemed "woman's work". Kagome was just satisfied that he said I love you every time he saw the struggle she went though to giving birth and take care of his pups even the one that wasn't biologically hers.

"Thanks, Sessho" Kagome said as she watched Chelsea cry and beg her father to come home on the Samsung HD Television. Sesshomaru walked over to the relaxing Kagome and kissed her forehead before going to ready the children for their day at the park with their grandparents. Kagome went to sleep as soon as she heard the front door slam to closure.

Kagome tried to turn over to get in a more comfortable position but couldn't seem to move when she began to sit up to change her angle. After struggle to find the cause of her problem her blue-grey pupils popped open to see Sesshomaru was laying next to with his face against her breast and his arms an iron prison.

"Babe, what time is?" She questioned knowing Sesshomaru wasn't asleep just resting his eyes for the moment. Her fingers went to his platinum locks waiting for his response.

"Is one thirty, Tiny. I just came to make sure you were feeling better. But, in a minute I have to go back to school" Sesshomaru explained to Kagome. She watched him get up and straighten his button down Ralph Lauren collared shirt and brush off his loose skinny jeans. Kagome got up too, she had on Sesshomaru's swim team t-shirt that was so much larger on her frame that it fell of her right shoulder exposing the top of that breast and her boy shorts peeking out from underneath the bottom of the t-shirt when she raised her arms above her head.

"Okay, Sessho. I understand I think that I'm going to be well enough to atleast go to school for two more weeks" Kagome replied not wanting to make him have to decide on things that weren't that important and would only cause drama between them. He ran his fine tooth comb over his shaggy shoulder length hair just to reassure himself that it was perfection that didn't need to be questioned. Golden eyes raised from their reflection to see Kagome in what could be considered a sexy position. Her round ass was in view as she reached for something in her bottom nightstand drawer.

"I'm about to head out so see you later, Tiny" Sesshomaru's goodbye sounded like as he smacked her butt on his way to the door not wanting to hear her smart mouth at work. Kagome did her best to wait for him to leave before she vocalized her opinion of the smacking of her round rump. Finally finding the movie she had been looking for she placed the DVD in the slot that was provided by the television itself. The DVD was _Save the Last Dance_. It was a classic in Kagome's book next to _Gone with the Wind. _Picking up her phone from her nightstand she saw she had a text.

'Hey babe' Kagome replied getting situated in front of the moving picture taking up the flat screen. And grabbed the lonely remote and selected play on from the menu.

'How u doin?' He questioned quicker the Kagome expected. She and him had at on time dated but broke up because she knew that her friend like him so much. And Kagome refused to break girl code no matter what. Okay, she did break it sometimes but only if it could not be avoided at all cost with in reason.

'My pup waz actin funny! But, I'm good now' Kagome typed trying to not to worry him. Just because she had to let him go didn't mean that they didn't hold some kind of feeling for each other. They were still friends in everyone elses eyes.

'Oh! I hope you feelin better now!' He said. Kagome thought for a minute trying to figure out why he was so conserned when they agreed to be friends without any benefits.

'I do but I wish you were here! I'm watching our movie!!' Kagome replied not knowing her message could be taken the wrong way if someone was to go though his phone and see it.

'That movie we almosted fucked to? Ha ha ha! Good times!' He joked making Kagome's mind visualized his sexy grin as he replayed the past. Kagome would have smirked too if she didn't get a burning in her mating mark every time she thought of this event.

'I bet! But I'm really bored wishing I could get dress and come chill with everyone!' Kagome touched the screen keyboard to make words appear. She glanced at the club scene with Julia Stiles dancing and flirting. Oh how she wished that she had enough energy to stand for that long and party.

'Oh! So you tight little pussy is out in the open with you tits begging to be sucked?' He questioned. Kagome laughed a little thinking of the hard on he had to restrain for the picture he just painted of her buxom figure.

'No I have on some boy shorts and a big shirt that keeps falling off of one shoulder'. Kagome smartly texted wanting him to get the dirty picture out of his mind. She waited for it come. But it took a few minutes for the messages so come in.

Ok well Imma come see you when school get out ok? He replied back making Kagome's orbs break contact with the movie that was playing. What was she to say? They saw each other all the time but never really were completely alone. And Sesshomaru had swim practice and then had to get the pups making it a long time before he would come home. This was a judgement call she just wasn't ready to make but she was on the spot and had to do something.

'Cool we haven't kicked it since we broke up and I miss see you everyday and stuff'. Kagome answered not wanting to make this relationship any stranger then it already is. If he thought that this was an open invitation then he lost his mind because she could hurt her best friend or Sesshomaru when she just got comfortable with them again.

'Fine I will see you in a few minutes'. Came after her text was received. Wow, now how did she go about this situation by opening up a friendship to something more when she finally got Kouga off her back. Kagome decided to not reply at all and just go to her walk in closet and find her Pink by Victoria Secret's sweatpants to get some of the danger out of the way and then found her t-shirt and let it take the place of Sesshomaru's because it fit a little snuggle but keep her chest covered. She Finally decide to wait in the living room for her "guest". Now if only She could read minds then she would be in business.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! And that it doesn't seem to be moving that fast. But tell me what you think.**


	19. Its a

Kagome watched he go through the open door. She didn't know what to say to him. This dude was one of Sesshomaru's best friends next to Hiten. The guy walked around the house then finally decided he wanted to finish watch the movie with Kagome on the bed that she and her mate fucked in.

"Mimi come on and watch this movie with me. I promise not to bit unless you want me to" his deep voice echoed in the vaulted ceiling. Kagome got on her side of the bed but refused to come in contact with him knowing that if he wanted a female then all he had to do was let his finger do the talking and his mouth act as his hands.

"Naraku, dude. We are going to just be friends...........right?" Kagome questioned making sure that they came to a complete understanding of the situation and how they were going to act around each other. His amber eyes rolled at he mocked her position on the California king to show how silly she was acting. It wasn't like they never touched before. And that was with clothes off.

"Yea, I would fuck a pregnant chick or my friend's mate" he said showing her ignorance. Kagome focused on the screen of the television not wanting to see the smug look he gave her when he talked about her body.

"I know you. You were going to fuck me when Inuyasha and I were talking. So what's different about this?" Kagome questioned to try and prove him wrong. But with him there was no telling. He always found a way to make anything more embarrassing then it already was like when her breast went for an "A" to a "D" over night. He didn't stop talking about until everyone of his "boyz" knew about this fact.

"Ok but you were talking not even dating.........So that has nothing to do with this at all" his sharp remake came fast then she though it would. Kagome got off the bed refusing to sit next to him with him referring to her as a whore. The first person she sleep with was Sesshomaru but he wasn't the only one. Kagome had sleep with Naraku also making it hard for her to start having sex with Sesshomaru again.

"No, Inu found out and didn't want to get with me so that made me decide to fuck Sesshomaru. I was in like the..........ninth grade. But, I love Sessho now but then it made me so upset that I had done it" Kagome explained not really sharing this with anyone other than Inuyasha. Even after he decide that he didn't want to be with someone who could think about having sex with Naraku.

"Well, you did sleep with Sesshomaru when you knew he was going to ask Yura out. So how does that make you any better?" He asked to Kagome's dismay. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash the "egg" off her face and gather her courage up to deal with him. He always knew the wrong time to bring up the past in a way that didn't flatter that person.

She washed her face quickly and then called Sesshomaru to see where he was. Sesshomaru was at the gate about to pull in with the children sleeping. Thank goodness that Sesshomaru was coming because Kagome just didn't know what she would do if he was about to be home.

"Well my baby going to be here in a minute and need to take care of him so you can stay but don't be acting like a douhgebag" Kagome said as she went to the door to let Sesshomaru in. Kazuki and Akio were being supported by his right arm as he pulled they bags in too. Kagome pressed her lips to Sesshomaru to express her relief that he was home again. She nip at his bottom lip to get a larger response from him. And he took over as she hoped. They broke apart when Akio started to whine.

"Cool then me and Sessho can go chill at Hiten's if you don't want me here, Mimi" Naraku said as he got comfortable on the elegant sofa in the living room and turned the television on to ESPN. Kagome took Akio and tucked her into her toddler bed and then did the same for Kazuki. Only she was in the living room again she sat down in Sesshomaru's welcoming lap and let him rub circles in her growing abdomen.

"Ok whatever Naraku. I don't care" Kagome replied not wanting to get stressed out over somethng that wasn't that serious. Sesshomaru just kept his amber gaze on the anchorman as he talked about the best swimmers in the nation.

"Mimi, don't be like that. You know I got love for you" Naraku said not even hesitating with her mate sitting in the same room. Kagome just acted like he wasn't there when he was trying to get on her nerves for no reason.

"Sessho what am I having?" Kagome avoided the comment with. Score one Kagome, zero Naraku. Kagome keep trying to figure out if the baby was a boy or a girl but when were she tried to feel for the baby's it would but up a barrier.

"Your having a..........................................Girl" Sesshomaru confirmed. Kagome smile so hard it looked like she would have lines around her mouth. She looked down and thanked goodness that she would be blessed with a "little Kagome" to play with instead of Akio. Even though she loved Akio she knew that the small demon would never complete be her's.

"Yay, babe!" Kagome screamed and got up to text everyone so that they start shopping for her little princess. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and just smiled.

"She will always be mine" He said with his smirk easy to see. Naraku just stared for a minute trying to get why he would say that.

"And your point is?"Naraku questioned. Sesshomaru just started walking to the door so they could go to Hiten like they had planned.

**Author's Note: Two updates in one day, wow! I really wanted to go ahead and say the sex of the baby and give a little background on Kagome.**


	20. Live Live We're Dying

Kagome relaxed against the the medical chair that could become a table as the nurse began the finally ultra sound of this pregnancy. Sesshomaru was a little excited to be there and couldn't find a way to hide it correctly. This being the first child were he would actually get to see though all its development not a couple of weeks old from that point on. Their eyes stayed glued on the screen as the watched their pup suck her tiny thumb while playing with her the cord attached her and her mother's navel with her free hand. Kagome giggled at seeing this. When Kazuki was in her womb he just swim around a lot with him being a small baby and liked to bump his head against her cervice all the time to see if her exit for him had opened early so he could finally come face to face with the mother he was "renting" out..

"Look that's her head and she seems very aware that her birth will be in a few days. You could going to labor at any point so be careful" the young nurse said as she printed the 3-D models of the child. The baby was due in a week making Sesshomaru nervous with him never being a part of the birth. But, he vowed that he would always be at birth of the rest of his children. He wanted to at least have three more with Kagome; he enjoyed she her swollen with his baby.

It was frustrationing Kagome to no end that he felt the need to hover over like her father did when ever he was worried. She really want him to chill, this wasn't her first pregnancy so she didn't understand why he wanted to go everywhere she was and text to check up on her when they weren't together.

Like when she went with her friends to go shopping instead of a baby shower he insisted that she called her doctor to see if was okay for her to walk for a long time. How embarrassing did he have to be?

"So do we need to come in tomorrow or just wait for her water to break then go to the hospital?" Sesshomaru questioned the nurse trying to act like this wasn't the first birth he was a part of. He really wished that Naraku would stop coming in between Kagome and himself. When it was just Naraku and him they were able to "kick it" like they did before Kagome got pregnant and have a good time without arguing. And when they were near Kagome it was a totally different story. Sesshomaru had a feeling in his gut that Kagome had fucked him before they got mated but refused to get his theory confirmed with the risk of his heart breaking. Yes, I said his heart. Sesshomaru had finally found peace with his emotions making Kagome and himself on the same wavelength whenever they wanted to do something or had to make a decision. After the baby was born he knew they would find the peace that they were looking for. Or at least he hoped.

"Babe, don't worry. I will take care of everything" Kagome reassured him while signing the paper work in front of her with ease. She grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's in her kid style winter gloves and directed him to the exit before any argument could be made against her.

They got comfortable in the living room of the for once quiet house. Akio was visiting her mother for the first time since she go close with Kagome as her "Mama". And Kazuki was stay at his Grandmother's until the baby was born with Kagome not wanting him to be neglected from the baby being the major focus for the moment. Kagome stretched out across the couch with Sesshomaru sitting behind her with his leg open for her to have a comfortable spot to get comfortable. To cuddle into him like he wanted without having to ask. They just relaxed as they watched _The Ugly Truth _on the television mounted on the wall.

"Tiny, can I ask you something? If you don't want to talk about then we don't have to" Sesshomaru blurted out cause her to break her eye contact with the television. Kagome knew that his conversation would come up eventually. Naraku kept dropping hints just from the way he looked a her when she stretched making her breast bounce when she relaxed her shoulders. She released the breathe that she was holding as she came up with her answer.

"What is it, Babe?" Kagome questioned. Really smooth right? Wrong. She just couldn't seem to get her heart to stop trying leap though her chest as she heard his sigh signalling that he was about to ask something he knew she won't want to hear.

"Have you ever fucked anyone other then me?" Sesshomaru answered her question. Okay so Sesshomaru wasn't bold enough to go ahead and ask what he wanted but he was trying built up the courage. He was so unused to being cautious about what he said. After all he talked to Kagome like she was nothing when she first thought Akio was her child to mother. But after time he was okay with this so he didn't mind it.

"Yea, like we slept together for the first time when I was in the ninth grade and we weren't dating so of course I did" Kagome replied know that this wasn't what he want to hear. He was looking for something that had to do with the Naraku situation. If he asked about that then she would tell the truth with her hating when Sesshomaru wasn't honest with her when she really needed it.

"Who?" Sesshomaru said letting his hand find a good spot to let his hands chill at running slow strokes against the baby. Kagome thought about all of the guys she had sex with and she cleared her throat to say it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to keep for letting his mind run wild over this.

"Inuyasha................................ Kouga........................................ Naraku..................... you" Kagome struggle to come up with the names. She was a whore or anything it just she slept with Inuyasha when she needed someone to make her feel good, she had some issue with her body and was still trying to get over them when she compared herself to the models she would see Sesshomaru with. Naraku had been a mistake because she thought that they were going to date but couldn't because at the time Sango had a crush on him. And Kouga, well Kagome really liked him but he was already engaged to another making it impossible for Kagome to stay with him it made her feel dirty and like she should be ashamed of herself for messing around with a married man per say.

"Oh, so was Naraku recent?" Sesshomaru asked faster then Kagome could think. She didn't really want to relive her past with him but knew they needed to if they planned to get a full understanding of what was happening. Sesshomaru refused to let Kagome get up knowing that if she left this subject could never be brought up again. And thought of not knowing scared him more then knowing could cause his heart to return to the block of ice it had been.

"That was like two years ago. Way before we started messing around again" Kagome honestly explained. Sesshomaru instantly had his lips kissing her neck once the relief washed over him.. He had a feel deep down that Kagome could never be the whore that Naraku made her out to be when ever anyone talked about her at school. Sesshomaru turned her in his arms so that they could have the passion filled kiss that was need to seal the deal.

She nibbled and his bottom lip begging him to turn the kiss into a French one. Their lounges groped in the open space in the other's mouth. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome grinding her pussy against his thigh as the lip lock became demanding. After about three minutes of kissing Sesshomaru felt his lap become damp with fluid from nowhere.

"Babe, my water just broke" Kagome started struggling to catch her breathe making Sesshomaru do the same. She got up and gather her stuff with his help and they made there way to the hospital. So were they going to the happy ending?

**Author's Note: I sad to say this story is going to be finsished in the next chapter. I just want the story to get closure it needs.**


	21. You'll Always Be My Baby

"Push, Tiny they said they can see her hair its black with some silver at the ends." Sesshomaru encouraged her. Kagome had sweat pouring down her body with a man looking in her vigina and Sesshomaru keep repeating everything he heard the doctors say. She just concentrated on get the baby out knowing that she could turn into a sailor if given the opportunity to speak her mind.

She kept following the orders the nurses and doctor keep throwing out. When her daughter's whining could be heard she knew that she had completed her job and relaxed and decided she wanted Sesshomaru should be the first to hold her.

"What her name?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she watched them meet for the first time. She got to name Kazuki so it was only fair for him to name his daughter. Sesshomaru thought it over quietly then finally decided on one.

"Her name is going to be Hikari" Sesshomaru answered. Her name meant sunlight and radiance. She was a light child. She tiny only about five pounds but healthy. Hikari looked just like Kagome but her attitude was the same as her father and had his facial expressions. Kagome smile so happy that their daughter had the perfect name for her beauty.

Hikari started whine when she smell her mother's milk wanting to take part in tasting it. Sesshomaru place her on her mother's chest. Kagome made the child comfortable to receive her first meal. She latched on as soon as the nipple was near her mouth. Sesshomaru watched the sight and licked his lip at his mate's body on display for him. Her stomach had already returned to normal size with a little chub at the bottom but not really noticeable.

When Hikari finally finished Kagome said it was time for everyone to meet her. Sesshomaru first fixed the baby's mother's hospital gown then pulled they blanket so no one could see any part of her anatomy that was for only his eyes. All of the people in the waiting room rushed in the room when they saw Sesshomaru motion for them to come.

Kazuki ran as fast as his little leg would allow so that he could see his "Mama". He had cried for days when he was told he won't see his mother until she gave birth to his sister. Kazuki walked into the room to his mother resting her eyes and a baby playing with his father's hair.

"Mama?" Kazuki questioned. He really wanted the attention he had missed. Kagome sat up a little and picked him up played with his silver locks are they rest of the party came in. Yura had promised to Akio because she didn't want to hurt Kagome in anyway angering Sesshomaru to his breaking point. Akio looked at her sire as if asking permission to go to Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded and Akio did the same as Kazuki and made herself a warm spot in the hospital bed.

"I can believe you pushed a baby out of your tight little pussy" Naraku said as he looked at Sesshomaru as if he was mocking to no end. Sesshomaru handed the baby to his mother and looked at Naraku not believing that he would say that in front of everybody.

"Look, dude. I know you have fucked her but she's with me so you need to stop" Sesshomaru said not caring that he was taking same of the attention off of his pup. He had to put this guy in his place or he would never get the respect he need form Naraku.

"Okay, whatever" Naraku brushed him off like it was nothing at all. Sesshomaru was going to let that be the end of this because this was the day he would stop all of the drama he could refusing to make his children suffer anymore.

"Then don't say stupid shit like that anymore. And we will be cool" Sesshomaru replied. Naraku nodded his head and pulled Sesshomaru into a man hug. Kagome was official passed out. Hikari whined she see opened her eyes and didn't see her "Daddy". Sesshomaru picked the "daddy's girl" and snuggled her. She let out a little noise that made Sesshomaru smile.

Everyone's happy and eating cake. Kagome's mother baked a cake for Hikari's birthday. All of the drama was gone and they would finally be the family they were meant to be. And Sesshomaru knew that this was the started a turn of a new leave.

The End

**Author's Note: So that they end! I'm planning on editting the chapter and adding stuff to make it flow better. I am glad to finish so I can start on this idea I have been thinking of for the past couple of weeks so keep reading!**


End file.
